


Messenger of the Deceased

by kamariaaelfgar9



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Character Death, Ghosts, M/M, Spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:05:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6713551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamariaaelfgar9/pseuds/kamariaaelfgar9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is Aron Kwak and I am a psychic medium. </p><p>I can communicate with loved ones who have passed onto the other side. Any messages spirits may have for the living are passed through me; sometimes very persistently. Sometimes spirits are hard to ignore and I must reach out to a living loved one, skeptic or not. I have had a special connection to the other side for as long as I can remember.</p><p>I’ve given strangers and friends last words and affirmation of their loved ones’ peace. Spirits can step forward at the most random of times, often demanding to be heard. I’ve brought complete strangers to tears in mere minutes more times than I can count. It’s a very odd life but I deal with it nonetheless. It could be worse. If it was my calling to be spiritual communicator for those who have passed into the other world, then that’s what I’ll do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ghostly Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. All things related to mediums and the afterlife are exaggerated and tweaked to fit into the story line. 
> 
> This was originally meant to be a one-shot but it developed into something much more.
> 
> Please enjoy reading!

So far, Aron had had a pretty uneventful Saturday morning. He caught up on his paper for University and then afterwards decided to go for an early run. Yesterday panned out nicely since he hadn’t had any human interaction with anyone else except with his neighbour that night and only then they just had a very light chat. Aron had silently thanked his spirit guides for there was no uncomfortable presence when they had spoken that only he would have been able to sense and for that he was grateful.

 

The twenty-four year old was an anti-social shut-in but had every reason to be. How would one act if during every outing there was a potential dead person who wanted to use him as a communicator for shocked skeptics and judgmental spectators? Aron had dealt with so many skeptics during his time in the States and now that he had moved to South Korea, the eyes had multiplied. Fictional things such as talking to the dead just didn’t exist in this society. The brunet preferred to keep his gift to himself and remain all but invisible in the bustling city of Seoul.

 

But sometimes, a spirit couldn’t be ignored and Aron’s typically light-hearted personality wouldn’t let him move on until the soul was at rest. Days like that really got to him; emotionally and physically.

 

 _Days like these_.

 

The brunet’s hope for a quiet morning was very short lived when he stupidly decided to enter a convenience store on the corner to get something to eat. Still wearing his jogging shorts and black wife beater, Aron purchased a container of ramyeon and grabbed the corner seat of the window counter in order to be as far away from any customers as possible. He was given a few minutes to eat his steaming food until a very persistent spirit grabbed his attention. Aron’s response was to continue to shovel the noodles into his mouth. That clearly didn’t work because the medium soon found himself moving away from the table and over to a male who was scanning the aisle shelves behind him.

 

Message recipient found. No going back now.

 

Aron sighed softly and approached the red head, an easy smile on his lips. “Uh, excuse me.”

 

“Huh?” The guy looked up, removing his ear buds and flicking his red bangs out of his face in the same motion.

 

“Hi,” Aron greeted politely, very nearly holding out his hand for an American handshake when he then quickly changed it to a light bow. Old habits die hard. “Uh, my name’s Aron and I’m sorry for interrupting you. I’m a psychic medium. I can communicate with those who have died. Did your grandfather pass away?” It was better to be quick and blunt. The sooner he got straight to the point, the sooner he could leave and save himself even more embarrassment.

 

The red-head’s eyes widened and his earphones fell from his fingers, dangling from his pocket. “Yeah.” His voice was careful, something Aron was very used to during these situations.

 

“You didn’t know him, right?”

 

“No, he died twenty-one days after I was born.”

 

“In an accident,” Aron confirmed, nodding a little to himself.

 

“How did you…?” The other male was nervous but also a little curious.

 

“Your grandfather has continuously urged me to repeat his message ever since you came in here. I couldn’t exactly eat in peace with him being so stubborn.” Aron chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. It was a nervous habit he had picked up when he wasn’t sure how someone was going to react.

 

“That sounds like him, at least from the stories my mom has told me.” The red-head half-smiled. At least he hadn’t run away... for now.

 

Aron licked his lips. “Did your grandmother pass with him?”

 

The other male was startled at this and nodded after a moment.

 

“She suddenly showed up by pushing your grandfather aside. A very lively old lady.” Aron laughed softly to himself. “I keep getting a date. 1995.”

 

“The year I was born and the year they died.” That meant this kid was nineteen by Korea standards.

 

“What significance does the name Sampoong have?” The brunet was repeatedly seeing the same word. His hands twitched with the need to write what he sensed. It was something he usually did to better collect information.

 

“They died in the Sampoong Department store collapse on June 29th. They were going to get baby formula, for me.” The nineteen-year-old fell quiet, eyes downcast. Aron hated bringing up the grief and loss again but he needed to get the message across.

 

“Your grandparents want you to know that it wasn’t your fault or your mother’s fault for what happened. They want you to let go of the unnecessary guilt and move on in your life burden free. They also want you to let your mother know that she shouldn’t feel as if she was the one to kill them. It was an accident and they are at peace with each other.”

 

Aron’s company bit his lip and swallowed back threatening tears. He just nodded in understanding.

 

“I keep seeing a ‘J’ and an ‘R’,” the medium felt that he should switch the topic to a lighter note.

 

“My nickname; everyone calls me JR because apparently my grandfather hated my real name, Jonghyun and kept calling me JR. It stuck. I think my mom used it as a way to keep his memory with us.”

 

Aron laughed. “He still hates the name and is glad you use his nickname. Do you have sisters?” The medium could see two little girls hand-in-hand like a mirage.

 

“Yeah, they’re older than me so they knew my grandparents. The accident really hit them hard.”

 

“Your grandmother wants you to let them know that she helped them through their grief and that they will always be watched over. That goes with you as well. Your grandparents have always been there with you and your mom. They’re proud of who you’ve become and urge you to follow the career you want. They don’t want you to listen to your dad all the time.” Aron shrugged a shoulder and half-smiled. “I’d listen to them. Dead people know what they’re talking about.”

 

JR smiled at the light joke and nodded. “I will. Thank you.” The younger male bowed deeply and rose with a bigger smile on his face. “I’ll be sure to tell my sisters and mom too. Thank you.”

 

Aron smiled in reply and returned to his cold lunch now that his spirit problem had been taken care of. He sighed deeply; it was taken care of _for now._ The medium could finally finish his ramyeon in peace and quiet.

 

* * *

 

The rest of Aron’s afternoon was quiet. The brunet didn’t expect it to last very long and it didn’t. Dinner passed in peace because he had chosen to order food on the phone and pick it up on the way home. The less interaction he had with people, the better.

 

Aron had hung around in his empty apartment until he felt like eating and dug into the processed goodness of American food chains. It was a rarity in Korea so Aron indulged only once in a while. He often got homesick when he did. It had been three years since he left his home country to live in his parents’ home country.

 

The medium missed the loud, rowdy streets of LA with the random drunken shouts and near constant sunshine. He missed his younger sisters and their tag-team pranks they used to pull on him. And of course he missed his parents. It had been five years since they passed but he hadn’t stopped missing them, not even for a day. As a communicator for the dead, Aron was not short on sob stories but nothing he came across would ever outdo the sheer despair he experienced when he received a message from his deceased mother and father.

 

That experience was why he made the decision to move to Korea. He wanted to embrace the memory of his parents through their culture and homeland. He hadn’t quite regretted it yet even with all the loneliness he felt in his daily life.

 

Feeling utterly depressed, the brunet got to his feet and shuffled into his room to change into clothes fit to be seen in by the public. He was in dire need of a drink.

 

Twenty minutes later, the twenty-four-year-old had wandered into the closest bar that was open this early. It was only eight o’clock. Taking a seat, the brunet ordered himself a drink and finally started to relax. He really needed to get himself some friends or else he might just end up going off the deep end. Sure, he had people he talked to at University, people who he had already deemed safe from spirit interruption. But they couldn’t be considered close friends even after nearly three years together. Aron lacked the will to put any effort into their relationship. He wasn’t even sure if they would try looking if he suddenly disappeared. This particular thought just made him even more depressed.

 

Drowning his drink, Aron tiredly scanned the dim room, people watching like he usually did. A tall red-haired male caught his attention. Partially for the striking hair colour and partially for the insistent spirit who needed to give him a message.

 

The medium put his empty glass down and stood up with a sigh, asking the bartender for a napkin and taking out the pen he always kept on his person. He might as well give this spirit a hand. He had nothing better to do.

 

Aron approached the red-haired man, who was currently setting up a small stage meant for performers the bar hired each night to liven up the crowds. He waited until the taller individual had put down the microphone stand and noticed him lingering. He was definitely older than Aron and looked to have some other type of blood in him besides Korean.

 

“Sorry to interrupt. Can I speak to you for a minute?” Aron tilted his head to an empty table with two chairs in a secluded spot of the room. The guy probably thought he was odd but followed him anyway.

 

Once they were seated, Aron’s company spoke up. “What can I do for you?” His voice was light, friendly.

 

Aron smiled. “I’m Aron. I’m a medium. I have a message from a friend of yours.”

 

“I’m Jason. Which friend?” The older male leaned back in his chair. Aron could already see the defensive walls going up.

 

“One who’s already passed on; I can communicate with the dead. Do the initials ‘JL’ have any relevance to you?” Aron had written the letters all over his napkin during their conversation.

 

Jason looked shocked. “My friend and I were going to start a music duo with those initials.”

 

“How long ago did he pass?”

 

Jason leaned forward on the table, suddenly invading Aron’s space. “Wouldn’t you know that if you can communicate with him?”

 

Aron let out a huff. Another skeptic. He crossed his arms and wet his lips. “Hold on.” A pause. “Eight years ago, give or take. He died from the stomach?”

 

“Stomach cancer,” came the reply. The brunet had begun to crack through this skeptic’s disbelief.

 

“Who’s Long Fei?” Again the name was written on the napkin; almost absentmindedly Aron had circled it a few times.

 

“That’s my real name. I changed it to Jason after I moved here to Korea. We were planning on changing our names to pursue our goal but things changed.” So this Jason character was Chinese.

 

“You feel guilty for following your dream even though he can’t anymore.”

 

Jason’s expression changed; he frowned. _Bingo_.

 

“Luo Yi, was his name? He wants you to stop feeling guilty for living your life. You don’t have to feel bad for getting the chance to live your dream. He’s living it through you every single day. Do you ever feel him with you?”

 

“Yes. I thought I’d lose his memory after I left China but I still sense his presence.” The few lights in the room cast shadows over Jason’s face. His expression was soft, sad.

 

“He’s with you. All the decisions you’ve made thus far, he agrees with them. Well, except that one girlfriend you had three years ago. The blonde; he claims he knew she was trouble the moment she locked eyes with you in that club.”

 

Jason laughed and Aron smirked as he was fully breaking through to him. “That sounds just like him. Always seeming to know the good girls from the bad. This is an interesting gift you have, Aron.”

 

“Sometimes a very irritating one. Is there a birthday coming up?” Rainbow candles momentarily blinded Aron’s vision, his typical symbol for birthdays.

 

“Yeah, mine. May 21st.” Aron grinned, finding this oddly amusing. Jason looked at him questionably. “What?”

 

“We have the same birthday.”

 

Jason chuckled. “What are the odds of that? How are you celebrating it this year?”

 

“Probably in front of my TV with American cuisine.”

 

“Here, write down your number. We might as well celebrate together since I’m not doing anything either. It is my thirtieth after all.”

 

Jason’s personality was enamouring and Aron found himself writing down his number. This year he wouldn’t be celebrating alone. It was a nice thought.

 

“I’ll call you then,” Aron agreed, standing.

 

“Thanks for all that. It really lifted the load.” Jason grinned and Aron returned the smile, taking his leave.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day was a little hectic for Aron. He had woken up late and missed breakfast and lunch. He was lucky he didn’t have class today. Tired and bored, the medium spent his afternoon catching up on a television series he liked until his stomach could no longer be ignored. There was nothing worth eating in the fridge so Aron made the sacrifice of going out to eat.

 

The brunet found the least busy restaurant he could and sat alone in the back. He could hear and smell the food being cooked and eaten around him. A few people populated the tables throughout the building and kept up conversation that filled Aron’s otherwise silent dinner. A waitress came around and took his order, leaving him to his own company again.

 

The peaceful atmosphere the medium was experiencing was short lived when a spirit began influencing him. It took him a moment to locate the living message receiver; it was one of a pair of blonds seated at a table a few seats away from Aron. He hesitantly approached them and interrupted the conversation.

 

“Excuse me,” the brunet bowed in greeting and apology. “I’m sorry for disturbing your dinner but I have a message for one of you. Which of you has lost a father?”

 

The more feminine looking blonde – Aron had realized he was in fact a guy – looked startled. “I have.”

 

“May I sit? I’m Aron, a medium; I can communicate with those who have passed. Your father has a message for you.”

 

The two blonds looked questionably at each other and the one who hadn’t spoke gestured to an empty chair at the table. “I’m Dongho,” the previously quiet one introduced, “and this is Minki.”

 

“I’ll be quick. I don’t mean to ruin your night.” Aron took a seat and chewed on his lip, focusing on any symbols being shown. “He passed in the military?” It was supposed to be a statement but it came out more like a question.

 

“Yes, seven years ago during a confidential mission towards the North,” Minki replied, voice cautious.

 

“Who’s in the military currently?”

 

“My older brother, Minseok.”

 

“Your father wants you to know that he’s watching over him so that what happened to him doesn’t happen again.” Aron grabbed a napkin and took out the pen he always had on him from situations like this. He wrote down three letters R-E-N. “Does this have any significance to you?” The medium turned the napkin towards Minki so he could see it.

 

“Ren, my nickname. It means ‘flower’ in Japanese.”

 

Aron smiled softly. “He keeps calling you that. As if he’s finally come to terms with something and accepts it. Do you understand that?”

 

Minki looked down at his lap and Aron caught a tear fall onto his knee. “Oh my god…”

 

Dongho reached across the space and took Minki’s hand. Aron glanced between the two, noting the intimacy of their action. No one who has ever seen love before could mistake their relationship. From that alone, Aron could somewhat guess what thing this spirit had come to terms with.

 

“He feels remorseful. He regrets not being able to really show you that he loves you. He realizes now that your choice of lifestyle has nothing to do with him and that he should have accepted it regardless of his opinions.”

 

Minki shook with quiet sobs and Aron gave him a few minutes to let the news sink in. It must be difficult to come to terms with. They clearly didn’t have a strong relationship and the years and loss had damaged it.

 

Eventually the crying blond lifted his head and met Dongho’s gaze. The two shared a look, one Aron felt uncomfortable witnessing.

 

“He also accepts your relationship,” the medium addressed both blonds at the table. “He’s been watching over you and has realized how important Dongho is to you and how well he takes care of you. He just hasn’t had a chance to let you know until he found someone to translate.” Aron watched Minki’s expression lighten and he shared a smile with his partner.

 

“He really accepts us?” Minki’s voice was incredulous but joy was very clear written on his face.

 

“He really does. Uh, sorry for the abrupt question but was your parents’ marriage difficult?”

 

Minki nodded. “My mom got pregnant with my older brother and they got married at seventeen. It was very difficult but things settled when I was born. Then my father went into the military and I hardly saw him growing up. I was fifteen when he died.”

 

“Your father wants to apologize to your mother for not being a better husband. He always silently blamed her for his predicament but he has accepted that it takes two to make a family and he was at fault for how things were as well.”

 

Minki looked down at his and Dongho’s joined hands and nodded. “I’ll tell her.”

 

“Oh.” The medium perked up in surprise. “Someone lost a mother or mother figure?” Suddenly a new spirit took a step forward with her own message.

 

Dongho looked startled. “I lost my mother.”

 

“Five years ago,” the brunet confirmed. “It was an illness?”

 

“Breast cancer.”

 

Aron nodded solemnly. “She died without pain. You were with her right?”

 

Dongho nodded. “I held her when she took her last breath.”

 

The medium scribbled on the napkin again. “Baekho? Does that have any significance?”

 

“My nickname; she used to always call me her white tiger.” Dongho smiled softly, eyes watery.

 

“She keeps insisting that I refer to you as such from now on. I suppose that means we’ll meet again or she’ll see to it that we meet again.” Aron chuckled.

 

Dongho’s smile grew. “She was very persistent when she could sense a potential friendship or relationship. She sent up Ren and me actually.”

 

Minki smiled and rubbed the back of Dongho’s hand.

 

“Maybe she could set me up with someone,” Aron joked, grinning. “I don’t really want to ruin the light mood but she wants tell you that you did all you could for her. She’s sorry that you had to watch her fall so ill but she fought for you.” Aron licked his lips and paused. “You have a younger brother?”

 

“Yeah, he was with me when she died. It’s been tough for him; same with my dad. But we’ve been surviving pretty well so far.” Dongho shrugged and smiled at Minki.

 

“Let your father and brother know that she loves you all and will continue to watch over you. Also, she wants your dad to know that it’s okay to move on and invite someone else into the family. She knows that he’s lonely.”

 

Dongho looked at little startled but nodded after a moment. “I’ll let them know. Thank you.”

 

“Yes, thank you,” Minki piped up, bowing his head in thanks.

 

“My pleasure; continue to enjoy your dinner. Sorry for interrupting.” Aron stood and began to bow.

 

“Why don’t you join us?” Dongho offered, glancing at Minki for his approval. The more feminine blond nodded in agreement and smiled.

 

“I couldn’t possibly…” the brunet began but stopped when Dongho pulled out a seat for him.

 

“Sit. It’s better than being alone.” Aron couldn’t refuse when they insisted so much so he sat.

 

The medium had become acquainted with three more people over only two days. Slowly, the loneliness was beginning to shrink. It was a nice feeling; having new people to meet and continue to meet. He’d be seeing Jason in a few days to celebrate their birthdays. He was having dinner with two people he was urged to refer to as Ren and Baekho and through the night the three of them exchanged cell phone numbers and agreed to get together again sometime. Aron hadn’t realized the effect of lacking companionship had on him until the very experience was right in front of him. He would definitely make an effort to keep these new relationships in order to really begin to function like a normal human being again.

 

* * *

 

 

After he had said goodbye to Ren and Baekho, Aron left the restaurant and his cell phone rang. Only a small handful of people who had his number would bother calling, especially at this time of night.

 

He checked the caller ID and smiled to himself. It was his sister, Grace. He answered the call and greeted the girl on the other end in English, “Hello?”

 

“Ronnie, why don’t you call anymore?” Grace was whining; nothing new.

 

Aron laughed softly. “I’m busy with school, you know.”

 

“Or is it a girlfriend?”

 

“No.” The word came out a little too quickly.

 

“Then a _boyfriend_?” Aron had forgotten how irritating his sisters could be.

 

“ _Grace_.” His voice was stern. It hadn’t been the first time he was asked such a thing from his sisters. He hadn’t had a girlfriend since ninth grade and that had ended horribly when he found himself kissing a guy. His sisters had nagged him into accidentally admitting that he didn’t mind the experience. Now they didn’t quit bothering him about it. They were so much like their mother it was scary sometimes.

 

“Sorry, sorry. I just want you to come home and visit with someone. We miss you,” Grace replied. Shuffling could be heard on their end and then Hannah – Aron’s other sister – spoke up, “Ronnie!”

 

A smile stretched across his lips when he heard the younger girl. “I was wondering where you were. Is there a new guy I need to scare away from across the Pacific?”

 

“No, I haven’t –” Hannah was cut off from a loud “yes!” from Grace.

 

Aron laughed at their behaviour and finally focused on his surroundings, finding himself in a public park not far from his apartment. “I need a name and age.”

 

“He’s in my grade and he’s completely respectable. Do you really think grandpa would let him near me otherwise?”

 

That was a good point. “Alright, alright,” Aron began, “I’ll leave you be for now.” The medium kept a bit of his attention on the path under his feet so he didn’t hit anyone. There weren’t many people out to begin with but he would still have to make an effort not to bump into anyone.

 

“No more about me. Is there finally a special someone in my big brother’s life?” Hannah was as bad as Grace.

 

“Like I told your sister, no.”

 

“ _Liar_. Who is he?”

 

Aron sighed. “Why is it that you two are so set on it being a guy?”

 

“Because guys are so much better than girls,” Grace chimed in.

 

“So you want me to bring home a guy so that you two can drool all over him?” Their plan was pretty easy to see through.

 

“You know us so well,” the two of them replied in sync.

 

Aron chuckled and froze in place, chills running up his neck. He turned his head, watching a tall brunet walk by alone. Spirit message receiver located.

 

“Hey, tweedle dee and tweedle dum,” Aron spoke up using his old nicknames for them, “I have to go. Spirit calling; the receiver’s hot too.” The brunet hung up, smirking to himself. Let them chew on that for a little while.

 

Pocketing his phone, the medium caught up to his target and intercepted his path. “Excuse me.”

 

He didn’t lie about the guy being attractive. He was younger than Aron no doubt and towered over him. His eyes were the first thing that drew Aron in.

 

“Huh?” The taller male seemed to have been lost in thought and looked a little confused.

 

“Hi, I’m Aron. I’m a medium; someone who can talk to those who have passed away. Have you lost someone close to you recently?”

 

The guy’s face fell but he quickly pulled himself together again and nodded hesitantly. “I lost my girlfriend.”

 

“Do you mind if we sit? I have a message to give you.” Aron walked over to the nearest bench and took a seat; the younger brunet sat next to him.

 

“I’m Minhyun by the way.”

 

Aron smiled. “It’s nice to meet you. I hope by the end of this it’ll still be nice to meet me.”

 

Minhyun smiled a little. Aron liked his smile. “I hope.”

 

Aron’s hands fidgeted as he was given messages from the spirit. “It was an accident.”

 

“Yes… a year ago; to a drunk driver.”

 

“I’m sorry –” Aron stopped abruptly and blinked, startled. While giving readings, he tried not to sympathize or get affected by the loss. He tried to give the relative closure and keep the ending of the meeting light. He had never said “I’m sorry” to someone he was giving a reading to. It just wasn’t how he operated.

 

Minhyun managed a smile, blinking back tears. “She has a message for me?”

 

Aron licked his lips and nodded. His hand automatically began tracing out letters on his knee. “She keeps showing me the words ‘Don’t hide’. Do you understand that?”

 

The taller brunet covered his mouth with his hands, trying to hold back sudden sobs that threatened to erupt. “ _Ohmygod_ …”

 

Aron chewed on his lip in thought, giving Minhyun a moment to sort himself. The medium would remain in the dark about what that meant unless the spirit gave him another sign to work with or Minhyun told him. While he waited, he watched the other male and found himself yearning to wrap his arms around him and comfort him. He looked so distressed.

 

“Uh, I assume you understand what she means?” Usually Aron was better at handling awkward situations but he was kind of at a loss at the moment.

 

Minhyun sniffled and wiped at his eyes. “I didn’t realize she had figured it out...”

 

Again not much help. “Figured out what? I don’t mean to pry but it’s difficult to communicate unless I’m fully informed.”

 

The younger brunet looked up, meeting Aron’s gaze with a sudden look. He looked like he was searching for something. Apparently whatever it was, he found it because he opened his mouth to explain, “I used her, my best friend, to hide a secret of mine. I didn’t think she knew about it but I guess she figured it out….”

 

Aron nodded, not wishing to pry. He wouldn’t push him to share but just as he opened his mouth to continue, Minhyun spoke up again. “I was so terrible to her. Does she know how sorry I am? I hate what I did to her. I regret it so much.”

 

The medium was taken aback by the trembling voice of the younger male. “What kind of secret causes so much guilt?” The question was a thought that he had accidentally asked aloud.

 

“I pretended to love her to hide my sexuality.”

 

Aron froze with his eyes wide. Of all things, he didn’t expect that. Just ten minutes prior he was joking with his sisters about this guy being attractive and how his sisters wanted him to bring home a man. What are the odds of meeting a candidate this sudden? Aron’s thoughts briefly went to the happy relationship Ren and Baekho had before he shook his head to clear his thoughts. He shouldn’t be thinking like this right now, especially at this very moment. He needed to get this spirit’s message across and go on his merry way. He would probably never see Minhyun ever again. But why did that realization sting so much?

 

“I know, I’m a cruel bastard. I couldn’t think of anything else. My parents – I couldn’t face them finding out. I just… It was easiest to be with her. She was my best friend; I could pretend to love her in that way as an extent of the friend love I already had for her. It was easier than I thought; as long as no one found out. I guess she did…”

 

Aron concluded that Minhyun must have been keeping all of this on his shoulders for the past year and perhaps longer and was finally releasing it all; to a stranger. Oddly enough, the medium understood. He lived a life of secrets where he couldn’t even risk interacting with a store clerk when he went to buy new shoes. There were times when he was kept up all night by a spirit that knew no business hours and didn’t have the patience to wait until the sky lightened. It was a rough life.

 

“I understand, you know,” Aron started, leaning forward and place his elbows on his knees. “I’ve kept my secret from so many people over the years. I’m just so tired of so many people giving me judgmental looks or thinking that I’m psychologically insane. I can talk to dead people; it’s seen in the movies all the time. Is it such a big deal? It’s not like I can take over the world with it. I just want to help people find peace with their losses.”

 

The medium felt a hand on his knee and he looked up, meeting Minhyun’s eyes. “Sometimes the biggest secrets you can only tell a stranger.” *****

 

Aron smiled a little. “Did you come up with that?”

 

“I read it somewhere,” Minhyun grinned back.

 

“Ah,” the medium rubbed the back of his neck, “she wants me to tell you that you can move on and to move on to someone you can actually love. You also shouldn’t feel guilt for her death. You didn’t kill her. It was an honest accident caused by the choice of someone foolish. That driver is at fault, not you. A year is long enough to mourn.”

 

Minhyun looked down at his feet, his mouth frowning. “I don’t know if I can move on properly in the view of this society…” he trailed off.

 

“It might be difficult but it isn’t impossible.” The older brunet nudged Minhyun with encouragement, a smile on his face. He felt so comfortable with this stranger; he had no idea as to why but he did.

 

“You’re a foreigner, aren’t you?”

 

The question caught Aron off guard so it took him a moment to answer, “Yes, I’m from America. I moved here three years ago. Am I that obvious?”

 

The younger brunet smiled. “Not really. You’re accent is a dead give away. It’s just that not many people in this country accept people like me.”

 

Aron paused. “There isn’t really much to accept. Your lifestyle has no affect on other people’s lives so why is it such a difficult idea to grasp? I met two other people today with this kind of situation but they overcame it and are happily together. Maybe I could introduce you and you can talk?” He was trying his best to help. It all depended on if Minhyun wanted it or not.

 

“That sounds… helpful and right now I could use all the help I can get. Could I,” Minhyun hesitated, “have your cell phone number so I could meet them?”

 

“Yeah, sure.”

 

Minhyun took out his phone, a small smile on his lips. Aron watched him, a silhouette of his passed loved one standing behind him. Minhyun was as oblivious as ever but Aron watched her place a hand on the younger brunet’s shoulder and smile at the medium. Her lips moved but created no sound, somehow Aron knew what she had said, _Take care of him, Aron_.

* * *

 

**(*A quote from Michelle Hodkin’s novel,[ _The Evolution of Mara Dyer_](http://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/18107180) _._ )**


	2. Sweetness & Pests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My name is Aron Kwak and I am a psychic medium.
> 
> I can communicate with loved ones who have passed onto the other side. Any messages spirits may have for the living are passed through me; sometimes very persistently. Sometimes spirits are hard to ignore and I must reach out to a living loved one, skeptic or not. I have had a special connection to the other side for as long as I can remember.
> 
> I’ve given strangers and friends last words and affirmation of their loved ones’ peace. Spirits can step forward at the most random of times, often demanding to be heard. I’ve brought complete strangers to tears in mere minutes more times than I can count. It’s a very odd life but I deal with it nonetheless. It could be worse. If it was my calling to be spiritual communicator for those who have passed into the other world, then that’s what I’ll do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter deals completely with Aron's memories and I tried to keep it in his point-of-view, but I think Minhyun may have snuck in sometimes but I'm too tired to review it and fix it. 
> 
> There is a little bit of mild smut in this. If you wish to skip in, it is in the fourth section (divided by the lines) that starts with mentioning their first date.
> 
> This is a work of fiction. All things related to mediums and the afterlife are exaggerated and tweaked to fit into the story line.
> 
> This was originally meant to be a one-shot but it developed into something much more.
> 
> Please enjoy reading!

Aron enjoyed reminiscing. Being a medium shoved him into the past regularly, so it wasn’t much of a surprise when he often looked back on memories – fond or not. At this point in time he had more fond memories than anything which made reminiscing all the more enjoyable.

 

Who could have possibly predicted three years ago, Aron Kwak would be where he was today. The awkward loner with the spirit talking ability was now a graduate with a degree in business and had a handful of close friends he could probably consider family. On top of those accomplishments, he was in a committed relationship for over two years now and they were still going steady. It had been a bumpy road along the way with many adjustments and risks but Aron would relive past hardships a thousands times over to keep that man by his side.

 

Three years ago, Minhyun Hwang was a random stranger walking along a park path with a very determined spirit waiting for the chance to give him the push to let go. Aron just so happened to be that push and Minhyun had gone from stranger to best friend to life-long lover in a matter of months.

 

Aron could still recall their meeting that May evening in a nearly empty park in Seoul. He could remember his conversation with his sisters’ on the phone and the feeling of a spirit reaching out to him. The memory of Minhyun’s smile and tears were imprinted on his mind.

 

The twenty-seven-year-old remembered getting that first call from the younger male and the many meetings that resulted. He recalled introducing Minhyun to Ren and Baekho and eventually Jason. How the five of them – regardless of the age range – slowly got to know each other and connect. Aron remembered all this and more; some memories more important than others. It was nice to go through the motions of remembering and sort of reliving the events that led up to who he was today.

 

* * *

 

 

Minhyun had been confusing him lately and Aron was at a loss on how to fix it. The twenty-five-year-old medium was his best friend and the two of them were practically inseparable. The problem was with the mixed messages Aron kept on receiving from his friend. Sometimes Minhyun acted as he always did, attached to Aron’s hip and carefree with his actions and words. But there were other times when he was distant and drawn into himself. Aron wasn’t sure if it was something he did or if there was something bothering Minhyun that he didn’t know about.

 

There really was only one way to find out.

 

Aron had decided to show up at Minhyun’s apartment unannounced and see if he could get him to fess up. Minhyun was still in his only class of the day so Aron let himself in and waited. A half an hour of flipping through television channels later and Aron heard the front door open.

 

Minhyun rounded the corner and caught sight of the burnet occupying his apartment. “I thought you were a thief.”

 

“You walked in here pretty calmly thinking someone was robbing you,” Aron replied, turning down the volume on the TV. “What if the thief was still here?”

 

“Then I’d demand the robber get his gross feet off my coffee table,” Minhyun swatted at Aron’s propped up feet, “and let him know to lock the door behind him next time. It’s pretty obvious someone’s gotten in when the door is unlocked and the TV is on.”

 

The medium laughed and took his feet off the furniture. “I don’t make a very good thief, do I?”

 

“Not at all. When did you get here? You knew I had class today.”

 

“Dong Joon’s finishing up the rest of our work at the office today so I was bored. I thought I’d stop by to surprise you when you get home.”

 

“Well, it was quite the surprise.” Minhyun smiled but it didn’t reach his eyes.

 

Aron stood and headed for the kitchen. “I’ll make you something to eat.”

 

“Thank you.” The younger brunet took out his laptop, situated himself on the couch and began working on what Aron guessed was University work.

 

The medium watched him for a minute and exhaled loudly, beginning to pull together ingredients to cook. Aron could cook, his mother had taught him when he was younger and the knowledge hadn’t left him yet. Before, there was never any reason for him to cook since it was difficult to cook for one and he was quite lazy. Now, he had a reason to cook; to stop Minhyun from eating ramyeon every day for the rest of his life. Tonight, Aron felt like Italian and he knew pasta was a quick way to butter Minhyun up.

 

Fifteen minutes later, the medium set two plates of spaghetti on the table and poked his head into the other room. “Dinner’s ready.”

 

Minhyun looked up and smiled. “It smells like spaghetti.” He set the laptop aside and took his seat at the small dining table. The pair of them sat across from one another and ate in relative silence. The clicking of chopsticks against plates and soft sound of chewing was the only thing heard in the apartment. Once Minhyun set his fork down and hummed in satisfaction, Aron decided to act.

 

“Min, what has been going on with you recently?” Hopefully the direct approach wouldn’t cause Minhyun to close up further.

 

The younger brunet stared down at his place for a minute, as if deciding how to answer. Eventually he stood, picking up his plate and heading for the sink. “I’ve just been busy with essays and such.”

 

Aron got up himself and followed Minhyun into the kitchen with his dishes. “I’ve known you long enough to be able to tell when something’s wrong. It has nothing to do with school.”

 

The younger brunet sighed and filled the sink with soapy water. He waited until it was full until he spoke again, “I’m just so confused.” His voice had taken on a strange tone that Aron recognized immediately. Something was really burdening Minhyun.

 

The medium set his plate down and moved behind his friend, wrapping his arms around him. It wasn’t odd for Aron to give Minhyun a back hug; they were that comfortable with each other even after such a short time of knowing each other. “What are you confused about?”

 

Minhyun turned in Aron’s hold, pushing him back a bit so the two could look at each other properly. “ _This_ ,” the younger brunet gestured between the two of them. “ _You’re confusing_. You touch me so… so intimately!” Minhyun’s cheeks flushed with colour. “We’re friends, just like you are with Ren and Baekho and Jason but you don’t touch them like this! You know how I am and yet –” The blushing brunet exhaled heavily and then continued, “I just want to know what your intention is. If this is a game, I don’t want to play anymore. If we’re just going to remain friends then stop leading me on!”

 

Aron was startled speechless by Minhyun’s little explosion. He hadn’t realized that the younger brunet felt this way. Yeah, he was aware of Minhyun’s sexuality but the medium hadn’t really thought of how his actions affected him. It was as if Aron didn’t even consider himself an option for Minhyun. The attraction had been there for Aron since the moment he had laid eyes on the younger brunet but he had never actually thought about it past that. When they met, Minhyun was mourning over the loss of a girlfriend and best friend; Aron had acted as a support system that helped him become more comfortable with who he was. Now they were best friends and the medium filled that role as such. Did Minhyun want _more_? Or was he just uncomfortable with how touchy Aron always was?

 

In a spur of the moment decision, Aron leaned forward and crushed his lips against Minhyun’s. The taller male stiffened, no doubt shocked by the sudden act. The medium didn’t give him a chance to push him away, quickly holding his head in place. For a few moments the kiss was completely one sided on Aron’s part until Minhyun began to relax and kiss back. Boldly, the older brunet swiped his tongue along the taller male’s bottom lip, asking for entry. It was granted and Aron explored Minhyun’s mouth, pressing the younger male against the kitchen counter. The room became hotter as hands began to roam and lips became more desperate.

 

Neither of them was thinking, only feeling; giving in to the desires they both held secret. Aron broke away from Minhyun’s mouth first but continued down his jaw and throat with light pecks.

 

Minhyun’s breath was coming short and his fingers were splayed in Aron’s hair. “Ronnie,” he gasped, tugging the medium’s hair.

 

Aron stopped his current path and looked up at the taller male. “Sorry.” The older brunet certainly didn’t look sorry with the smug smirk plastered on his face.

 

Minhyun smacked the medium’s chest with half-hearted strength. He wouldn’t meet Aron’s eyes.

 

“So, how was that for our first kiss?”

 

Minhyun hit him again.

 

Aron laughed. “Well, you certainly didn’t not enjoy it.”

 

“You’re a jerk,” muttered Minhyun, eyes downcast and cheeks red as tomatoes.

 

“But you still _like_ me,” Aron teased, grinning widely.

 

The taller brunet finally looked up, his eyes watering. “Do you _like_ me or do you just kiss every one of your friends?”

 

The bitterness in Minhyun’s voice forced the smile right off Aron’s face. The medium captured the other brunet’s eyes, making sure to express the sheer seriousness he felt. “I _like_ you, Minhyun.”

 

Nothing was the same after that.

 

* * *

 

The twelfth of every month for the last five months was agreed to be a special night. It was the day Minhyun met Aron and finally let go of his grief. They had only been dating for a few weeks but the day had still been celebrated like they did when they were only friends. It was a simple celebration that usually meant they went over to one of their apartments and hung around all night.

 

The medium wanted pizza that night, so the pair lounged around Aron’s apartment, watching a fantasy movie while waiting for the food to be delivered. The older brunet had seen the movie numerous times before so he became bored in the first five minutes. Minhyun hadn’t seen the film before so Aron – being the great boyfriend he was – sacrificed his entertainment for the night.

 

“Min, won’t you give me a foot massage?” The medium had been trying since he had given up watching the TV.

 

“Not now, I’m trying to watch.” A dismissive hand was waved in his direction. Minhyun was too focused on reading the Korean subtitles translating the English words.

 

Aron pouted and leaned towards his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around his neck and placing strategic nips up Minhyun’s throat.

 

“R-Ronnie,” the younger brunet moaned, his eyes slipping shut for a moment.

 

The medium smirked devilishly and suckled on the soft skin between Minhyun’s neck and shoulder. It left a bright red mark that wouldn’t go away for a while, proving that Minhyun was taken.

 

“Ah, _Aron_.” The movie was forgotten for now and the older male continued his path down to his boyfriend’s collarbones. He didn’t get very far when the doorbell rang – probably their food – and Minhyun got up to answer the door.

 

The medium sat on the couch, pouting like a child denied dessert – which he sort of was.

 

“Aron, where’s the money?” Minhyun called from the front doorway.

 

With a sigh, the brunet stood and grabbed his wallet – that Minhyun walked right by – and fished around in it for some cash. “How much?” The medium stopped short when he reached the front doorway and saw who was at the door holding a pizza box. “You; I know you!”

 

Minhyun looked confused and the delivery boy smiled in amusement. “I know you too; the ghost whisperer right?”

 

Aron grinned. “I’m pretty memorable, huh?”

 

“I’m sorry to interrupt but how do you know the pizza delivery guy?” Minhyun didn’t like being left out of the loop.

 

“I’m JR. Aron and I met in a convenience store and he claimed to be getting a message from my grandparents. It was a while back but you just can’t forget things like that.”

 

The medium chuckled. “How’s it going?”

 

“Things are going good. I decided to listen to you – or rather my grandparents – and I was accepted into the school I want to go to.”

 

“That’s great. I told you dead people know what they’re talking about.”

 

JR smiled. “So you did. I didn’t think I’d run into you again. My mom wanted to thank you personally.”

 

Aron was a little surprised. He had approached JR months ago. “She doesn’t really have to. I was only giving a message.”

 

“Your message from my grandparents really helped her. I hope this isn’t too weird.” The red-head looked slightly embarrassed. “Maybe we could meet for coffee or something. She just really wants to express her thanks.”

 

“Yeah, sure,” Aron agreed, smiling. “I’d be happy too.”

 

“Great. Could we exchange numbers? I have to get going to my other deliveries so…”

 

Aron quickly went to grab his phone and they gave each other their numbers. Minhyun paid JR and took the pizza. They said bye and Minhyun took a seat on the couch again, resting the whole pizza box on his lap. Aron followed after him and snatched a piece of pizza out of the box.

 

“He was hot,” Minhyun admitted, smirking and taking a large bite off his slice.

 

“But I’m hotter,” Aron replied, moving the pizza box onto the coffee table so he could sit in his boyfriend’s lap.

 

“Well, duh. The whole ‘I see dead people’ vibe really does it for me.” Arms snaked around the medium’s waist and hot breath was blown in his ear.

 

Aron shivered and leaned back against the younger brunet. “Do you really want to continue to watch this movie? The guy ends up saving the planet but losing the girl in the end.”

 

Minhyun gasped and hit the older male. “Hey, don’t spoil it for me!”

 

“ _Too late_.” Aron’s grin was teasing.

 

“You little –” The taller brunet twisted and pinned his boyfriend to the couch, beginning an all out tickle war. Aron loved the twelfth of every month.

 

* * *

 

 

As far as first dates go, theirs has been incredibly usual and not very creative. Aron, being the romantic he was, had taken Minhyun out to a movie, came back to his place to cook dinner and make-out on the sofa for a little while. By their seventh date, Minhyun had invited the medium to stay the night and Aron became Minhyun’s first partner and Minhyun became Aron’s first male partner. The whole event was weird and clumsy but hardly unforgettable. They learned pretty quickly.

 

Tonight, after going out to dinner with Ren and Baekho, Aron walked Minhyun to his apartment and Minhyun quite literally dragged him inside by his jacket collar. Their lips crashed together and the younger brunet wasted no time in leading the older male towards his bedroom. Aron happily followed, never once letting his boyfriend’s lips go.

 

Minhyun shoved the medium down on the bed and settled himself so he was straddling Aron’s hips. The taller male leaned down and tugged his boyfriend’s earlobe with his teeth. “Can I top tonight?”

 

The question surprised Aron since so far, Aron had always been the one taking Minhyun, not the other way around. The older brunet moaned as his ear was harshly treated. The younger male had never acted so dominant before; it might have been from the glass or two of wine he had a dinner but Aron wasn’t exactly complaining. It was quite the turn on.

 

“I don’t see why not,” Aron breathlessly replied, sneaking his fingers up under his boyfriend’s sweater and stroking his sides.

 

Minhyun pulled back from his ear and smirked. “I’ll be sure to make you feel good, I promise,” he practically purred, helping the male under him sit up so he could rid him of his jacket and shirt.

 

Aron was already getting hard, just from the tone in the younger brunet’s voice. He didn’t know that the previously innocent and sweet Minhyun had such a side but it was definitely welcomed. The medium was all his tonight.

 

Minhyun splayed his fingers on the older male’s chest and leaned down, placing sloppy, open mouthed kisses along Aron’s jaw and throat. A well placed nip to his Adam’s apple had Aron letting out a deep moan.

 

“Just lay there and keep making those sounds, gorgeous,” Minhyun purred, suckling on the skin between Aron’s shoulders and neck. The medium did as told, squirming as Minhyun continued to mark him.

 

As soon as a hot tongue experimentally flicked over his left nipple, the medium let out a loud gasp and sunk his fingers into Minhyun’s hair, tugging. The younger male would have none of that and quickly pinned Aron’s arms above his head with one hand. The older male was at his complete mercy. Minhyun continued where he left off and bit the hard nub gently and Aron’s could feel him smile when another groan left his throat.

 

“Min- ngh,” Aron was cut off with a moan as his boyfriend moved onto his neglected nipple and blew hot air on the sensitive nub.

 

“Does that feel good, Ronnie?” Minhyun’s smile was dangerous and his eyes were blown with lust.

 

Aron could only moan in reply when the younger male boldly cupped him through his jeans. Grinning victoriously, Minhyun continued his path down his boyfriend’s chest and teasingly dipped his tongue into his naval. Aron gasped and tried to get his arms out of Minhyun’s grasp. There might be bruises on his wrists tomorrow from the force he was being restricted with.

 

“I’ll let you go if you promise to not use your hands until given permission,” Minhyun proposed, catching Aron’s eyes.

 

The medium nodded. “I promise,” he replied breathlessly.

 

Minhyun smirked and let go of his boyfriend’s wrists, proceeding with his trail down to the waistband of Aron’s jeans. The younger male made quick work of removing the rest of Aron’s clothing and finally stripping himself of his own clothes. Minhyun placed light kisses along Aron’s hips and finally made it to where the older brunet really wanted him. Aron let out a long moan as Minhyun took him into his mouth. The younger male had done this before so he knew what to do and had Aron on the edge of his climax in a matter of minutes. Before the medium could reach his orgasm, the taller male drew back and Aron whined from being denied his release.

 

“I’m not done with you yet, Ronnie,” Minhyun promised, reaching over to the side of the bed and rummaging around in the side table. “Here it is.” Aron could hear a cap popping open and he guessed that Minhyun had stocked up in lube for nights such as these. “Ready?”

 

Aron nodded and felt the cool tips of Minhyun’s fingers probing his hole. This area had never been penetrated before and from prior experiences with entering Minhyun, Aron knew that it would hurt. Hopefully, his boyfriend had paid enough attention to how he was prepared in the past to do it enough so that the pain was at a minimum.

 

Minhyun gently pushed his lube coated index finger inside and Aron gasped. It was uncomfortable but it hardly hurt so far. The younger brunet began to move his finger in a pumping motion and soon the shorter male above him was letting out breathy little moans. Aron felt another finger enter him and begin to make a scissoring motion. He squirmed a little, uncomfortable and feeling more pain than before.

 

“I’m going to add a third, okay?” Minhyun asked. His dominant act dropped for a minute to make sure his boyfriend was fine with it.

 

Aron just nodded and the crease between his brows deepened when he felt a third finger enter him. Minhyun was being careful and the medium was very grateful for it. It made this more bearable.

 

“O-okay, Min. You can move your fingers now.”

 

Minhyun worked at a slow pace, stretching Aron just like Aron had to him multiple times before. Once the older brunet was moaning in time with his trusts, Minhyun removed his fingers and grabbed the lube again. “Can I? Are you ready?”

 

The medium let out a whine at the loss and nodded.

 

Minhyun covered himself with more lube and lifted Aron’s ass off the bed to get a good angle. “Relax, Ronnie. It hurts less if you do.” Minhyun rubbed soothing circles into the inside of Aron’s thighs until his muscles relaxed. The younger brunet entered him in one swift trust and Aron grunted, brows drawn together in pain.

 

Minhyun remained motionless, still rubbing circles into Aron’s thighs. The medium felt like he was being stuffed full and everything was too hot. Soon the pain became a dull burning sensation and Aron was more uncomfortable than anything. He whined and nudged his boyfriend with his knee. Minhyun got the message and carefully pulled out to the tip and entered him again. The pain intensified for the older brunet but after a few more gentle trusts, the pleasure began.

 

“Ah, baby, go faster,” Aron begged, his mind naturally switching to his English tongue.

 

Minhyun knew enough English to understand and picked up the pace. The medium knew his boyfriend found his native language extremely sexy and so he continued using it, letting out breathy words and chanting Minhyun’s name to spur him on. The sensations and heat were quickly bringing Aron to the edge of his climax again. Minhyun’s pace faltered, hinting at him also being close.

 

The younger brunet leaned forward, pressing his lips to his boyfriend’s ear, whispering hotly, “Are you close?” His fingers dug into the older brunet’s hips.

 

“Yes,” Aron moaned in English, “go harder. I’m close.”

 

Minhyun purposely slowed down, taking Aron away from his release and going against his demand. “I make the rules around here, sexy,” he cooed, nibbling on Aron’s ear.

 

The medium growled in dissatisfaction, trying to stop himself from grabbing Minhyun’s hips and finishing them both off. The younger male was in charge right now, much to the other brunet’s pleasure and frustration.

 

“Please, baby.” Aron resorted to begging in English. “I want fast and hard. I want you to make me see stars. Make me scream, Min.”

 

That was obviously the last straw for Minhyun and the younger snapped his hips forward, roughly filling his boyfriend and simultaneously hitting his bundle of nerves. Aron did in fact cry out and after a few more bruising thrusts, Aron found his release. Minhyun continued to move as the older male rode out his climax and eventually found his own too. The younger of the two collapsed next to his boyfriend and tried to catch his breath.

 

“Ugh, Min, get out of my ass. That hurts,” Aron complained, his nose wrinkled in discomfort.

 

“Sorry,” Minhyun mumbled, finally pulling away and wrapping his arm around his boyfriend’s waist. “I didn’t hurt you, did I? I wasn’t too forceful?”

 

Aron laughed and turned onto his side, facing the younger brunet. “You didn’t hurt me. I quite enjoyed the dominant you.” The medium smirked and kissed Minhyun’s lips. “You were really hot.”

 

Minhyun smiled against Aron’s lips and pulled the shorter male close. “I liked it, topping I mean.”

 

“Well, it beats having your ass sore. It’s not going to happen every time though, so don’t get any ideas,” Aron warned, giving his boyfriend a look.

 

The younger male laughed and stood up. "That doesn’t mean it won’t ever happen again.” He winked and left the room, returning with a wet wash cloth and cleaning up his spent boyfriend.

 

“We’ll see about that,” Aron replied, allowing the younger male to do as he wish, exhaustion settling in and making him doze off, completely satisfied.

 

* * *

 

 

Eight months into their relationship and they were already practically living together. Minhyun preferred Aron’s apartment since it was closer to his University and he liked Aron’s bed more than his own. The younger of the two was over after class, nagging Aron about keeping the house clean like usual. The other male was taking out frozen chicken to make for dinner.

 

A loud ding rang out suddenly and the medium heard Minhyun call from the other room. “You have a skype call.”

 

“Who is it?”

 

“Gracie Kwak? Isn’t that your sister?”

 

Aron dropped the frozen chicken package in the sink and practically flew to his laptop. The medium snatched up the computer and took a seat in the armchair across the room from his boyfriend. He answered the call and was greeted by the smiley faces of his two younger sisters, Grace and Hannah.

 

“Ronnie!” They exclaimed in sync.

 

“How in the world are you two awake at this hour? Isn’t it like 4am over there?” Aron’s reply was in English.

 

“We wanted to say hi to you. Is it so hard to believe we miss you? You haven’t called in a while.” Hannah was pouting.

 

“I’ve been busy-” Aron was cut off when Minhyun appeared next to him and stuck his head into the camera’s view.

 

“Why are you trying to hide?” The younger brunet asked in Korean.

 

Aron shoved him out of the picture and held him at bay with one hand. His sisters were having a field day on the screen. “ _Who is that?_ ” they practically screamed.

 

“No one; I have to go, talk to you later.” The medium began to shut the lid when his boyfriend snatched the computer out of his lap and carried it over to his previous spot on the couch.

 

Minhyun smiled and waved into the camera. Grace and Hannah began talking rapidly in English, no doubt making wild gestures even though at the moment Aron couldn’t see them. His boyfriend looked at him expectantly and spoke up in Korea, “Aren’t you going to translate? I only know so much English.”

 

With a big sigh of defeat, Aron took a seat next to Minhyun, moving the laptop so they were both in view. His sisters’ were still freaking out.

 

“Please tell me he’s your boyfriend. Please, please, please!” Grace clasped her hands in front of her as if in prayer.

 

There really was no point in hiding it anymore. Minhyun turned a bit to face Aron, probably expecting him to translate. The medium did, “They’re asking if you’re my boyfriend.”

 

Minhyun grinned and nodded, facing the two girls on the computer screen again. More squealing ensued from the speakers. Aron would no doubt have a headache by the end of this call.

 

“Translate this, Aron,” Hannah demanded. “I’m Hannah Kwak, Aron’s favourite sister and this is Grace Kwak, Aron’s second favourite sister.”

 

“Hey!” Grace exclaimed, shoving Hannah away from the web cam.   

 

Aron shook his head at their antics and translated a revised version to the brunet next to him. Minhyun smiled and answered back in the little broken English he knew, “I am Minhyun Hwang, your brother’s amazing boyfriend.” The last bit was in Korean.

 

“That’s a perfect name; ohmygod Aron, you’re _so_ lucky! Look at his eyes! And that jaw, _wow_ ,” Grace gushed out in a rush.

 

“How tall are you, Minhyun?” Hannah asked.

 

“And how old are you?” Grace added.

 

Aron exhaled heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose. Minhyun smacked his arm, insisting to be filled in on the conversation in a language he understood. “They’re complimenting your name, eyes and jaw. Hannah wants to know how tall you are and Grace wants to know how old you are.”

 

Minhyun’s cheeks went a little pink and he bashfully answered, “I’m 181 centimetres tall and I’m turning twenty-four in a few months.”

 

Aron didn’t have to translate that bit; their parents had spoken Korean around the house enough that they knew the basics. Grace smirked devilishly. “He’s taller than you are, Aron. You know what they say about tall people, their height is accounted for when it comes to the size of their-”

 

Aron coughed loudly, drowning out what she said next and felt the tips of his ears grow hot. There was _no way_ he was discussing matters of his sex life with his sisters. _Never_.

 

“What?” His boyfriend was curious as to what made Aron so flustered.

 

“ _Nothing_. She was just commenting on your height.” Minhyun obviously didn’t believe this explanation judging by the look on his face but he decided to let it go.  

 

“What was Aron like when he was in high school?” It seemed Minhyun would try and get any good stories from when Aron was younger out of his sisters.

 

 

“I’m not translating that.” The older brunet crossed his arms, refusing to have his high school years leaked.

 

Unfortunately for him, his sisters knew what the Korean word for high school was and assumed. “Our brother was so lame. He always wore his glasses,” Grace circled her eyes with her hands to imitate glasses, “and strutted around the school with his little buddies as if he owned the place.”

 

“I did not!” Aron defended in English, rolling his eyes at the laptop screen.

 

Hannah laughed. “You did so! I need to find pictures to show Minhyun.” She got up and disappeared from view.

 

“Grace, if you don’t stop your sister, I swear I will tell Haraboji and Halmoni about every single thing you’ve done and kept from them.”

 

Grace’s eyes widened. “ _Don’t you dare._ I won’t let her show anything, just don’t tell Haraboji and Halmoni anything,” she hissed, glancing up away from the camera.

 

Minhyun was pouting at this point. He could only understand small words in the English Aron and his sisters were speaking.

 

“Ronnie, translate please and don’t leave anything out! I feel so excluded.”

 

The medium shook his head at his boyfriend and answered him, switching back to Korean, “I’m translating it perfectly. They aren’t saying anything of importance right now.”

 

“Liar; I can tell that you’re summarizing. Translate it properly so I can get to know your family better. Otherwise I won’t let you top-” Aron covered Minhyun’s mouth and muffled the rest of his sentence just in time.

 

“Don’t say that out loud! My sisters do not need to know _that_!” The older brunet was flushed and couldn’t believe that Minhyun had actually said that out loud.

 

“They can’t understand me anyway. Wait – they can’t understand me _right_?”

 

“You ask me that _after_ you say it!” Aron exclaimed incredulously. “They might know some words. My parents spoke it sometimes; they can understand it for the most part but can’t speak it very well.”

 

Minhyun’s cheeks grew red and he shrank down in embarrassment. He could be such a vixen when it was just the two of them but with an audience he was still so innocent. By then Grace and Hannah had already returned to the screen – without the photo album, much to Aron’s relief – and had been paying attention to their whole conversation.

 

“What did he say? I missed it!” Grace complained. “It was something embarrassing, wasn’t it?”

 

 “Forget it. It isn’t something I would ever repeat to my sisters.”

 

“Dang it, I think we missed some valuable information on Ronnie’s sex life, Han,” Grace concluded.

 

Hannah replied, “I think so too.”

 

Minhyun pinched his boyfriend and Aron jumped. “Ow! Okay, okay! They missed what you said and jumped to the conclusion that it has something to do with our sex life.”

 

The younger brunet went redder, if that was possible. “No, no, no, no!” He waved his arms frantically in front of the computer, shaking his head.

 

The two girls on the screen laughed and Grace asked another question, “How long have you two been together?”

 

“Eight months, give or take,” Aron replied and translated the question and answer before his boyfriend could pinch him again.

 

“Wow, so you two definitely did sleep together then.” They were back on the topic in a heartbeat.

 

“ _Grace_ ,” Aron snapped in a warning tone. Hannah giggled.

 

“I’m just confirming a fact! I need to know how serious you guys are and I may be extremely curious as to how good Minhyun is in bed.” Her signature devilish smirk took over her face.

 

“I am _not_ answering that!”

 

Minhyun smacked the medium again. “What are they saying?”

 

“They’re asking how good you are in bed if you must know. Feel free to answer, I certainly am _not_.” Aron stood up and stomped to the kitchen to continue making dinner.

 

The medium could hear Minhyun sputtering from the other room and snickered in amusement. Only he would see the sexy side of Minhyun; it was a fact that left him very satisfied.

 

“Where’d Aron go?” The older brunet could hear Hannah’s voice from his spot at the sink.

 

Minhyun tried to translate using broken English; Aron heard a few words like “make”, “cook”, and “eat”. Eventually he gave up and entered the kitchen with the laptop, facing the camera towards Aron who stood at the stove.

 

“Aw, you cook for Minhyun too? When did our brother become so cute?” Hannah gushed, grinning widely.

 

“It’s shocking. Do you ever surprise Minhyun with those kitchen apron scenes from Japanese BL manga?”

 

Aron really felt like strangling Grace at this point. Too bad he couldn’t from across the Pacific. Instead he waved the wooden spoon in his hand at the screen. “If I hear one more comment about mine and Minhyun’s sex life I will end this call and make sure if you ever call again, Minhyun is never around.”

 

Grace’s smile was like the Cheshire cat’s from Alice in Wonderland. “You just confirmed that you two do in fact have a sex life. Minhyun must be good if you’ve kept him around this long.”

 

“ _Grace_!”

 

“Okay, that was the last one! I swear! Don’t keep our potential brother-in-law away from us! I’ll stop, I’ll stop!”

 

The medium glared at her, entirely unimpressed. Hannah was laughing beside her sister and Minhyun was as lost as ever.

 

“They’re devils, I swear,” Aron muttered in Korean. “I will fill you in on the conversation later. I’m too irritated to converse with those two any longer and I have dinner to finish. Say goodbye and come help me.”

 

Minhyun didn’t argue, probably because of the sound of Aron’s voice and said goodbye to Grace and Hannah in English.

 

“Wait, wait! Ronnie, should I call him hyeongnim or cheonam?” Grace spoke up before Minhyun ended the call.

 

“Goodbye Grace. Hannah, keep your sister in line. I’ll talk to you both later,” Aron promised and ended the call himself.

 

“I think I’ll grow to love your sisters,” Minhyun admitted, grinning. Aron rolled his eyes and demanded some help; his mood wasn’t any better since ending the Skype chat with his annoying family.

 

* * *

 

 

Not every day is a good day for Aron and Minhyun. Sometimes their relationship is tense because of lack of communication or one of them is particularly moody that day. Aron is usually the moodier of the two since spirits can pester him at the least opportune times.

 

Just like in the dead of night.

 

There are times when certain spirits don’t know what appropriate contact hours are and decide to invade Aron’s subconscious mind to wreak havoc on his dreams and thus sleep. It happens more often then the medium can handle and he knows it really affects Minhyun as well.

 

One particular night stands out amongst the rest in Aron’s memories. They had been together for nearly a year and so Minhyun had grown used to his boyfriend suddenly getting up in the middle of the night or crying out randomly in his sleep. Aron hadn’t slept well for the past few nights. He had severe migraines during the day and woke up in a cold sweat at night. There was a spirit around but said spirit hadn’t officially contacted him.

 

That night, Aron crawled under the covers next to Minhyun and silently prayed for his spirit guides to help him get some sleep tonight. He would try contacting the spirit himself tomorrow but for now he needed rest.

 

“Try to sleep tonight, Ronnie. I left two tablets of Amipen and a glass of water on the side table for you if you need it.” (Amipen is Korean headache medicine similar to Tylenol.)

 

“Thank you, Min. Goodnight. I love you.” Aron snuggled up in Minhyun’s embrace and closed his eyes. His boyfriend’s steady heartbeat always helped him fall asleep quicker.

 

“I love you too.”

 

The night was comfortable for Aron at first. The images didn’t begin to plague his mind until around midnight when spirit activity increased. Images of twisted smiles belonging to strangers and mangled limbs sticking out of fresh graves invaded his dreams. The medium hadn’t had nightmares like these since he moved to Korea. Even when he was in the States, he’d only had them a few times. The dreams he was experiencing didn’t wake him up until the strangers began to transform into people he knew and the limbs began looking more and more like the ones he held onto so dearly while he slept. A final image jolted him awake, a strangled scream ripping from his throat. The scene was so gruesome and terrifying, Aron was sure he wouldn’t be able to go to sleep again for the rest of the night.

 

“Ronnie,” a tired but concerned voice whispered, gentle hands caressing his face and guiding him into a sitting position. “Aron, shh, it’s okay.”

 

The medium was shaking, unable to get a hold of his emotions. Suddenly a bright light lit up most of the room and the warms arms previously holding him returned.

 

“Ronnie, please don’t cry,” Minhyun murmured, using the pads of his thumbs to wipe away the salty droplets Aron hadn’t realized were slipping down his cheeks. His forehead was clammy and his clothes stuck to him uncomfortably.

 

“Everything is okay now, I promise. You’re okay. It wasn’t real, none of it was real.” His boyfriend’s soothing voice washed over him, eventually calming him down enough that his shaking had reduced to small shivers that wracked his body every once in a while. At this point, Minhyun was so familiar with Aron’s sleep habits that he knew exactly what to say to calm him down. Slender fingers ran along his scalp, brushing his dark hair away from his sweaty forehead. “Are you too warm right now? Here, let me help.”

 

Aron could hear everything being softly spoken to him and he could feel Minhyun carefully lift his t-shirt off his body and move the sheets off his legs. But regardless, Aron remained unresponsive, still struck by the sheer fear and despair he felt from the images he saw.

 

“Is that better? Do you want the fan on? I can turn it on for you.” Minhyun began to get up from the bed to go turn the ceiling fan on but shaking hands quickly grabbed onto his arm and refused to let go. The younger brunet stayed sitting and pulled his boyfriend closer.

 

The two sat like this on the bed for an unknown amount of time. The medium’s breathing eventually returned to normal and his death grip loosened so that Minhyun could use his other arm to hold Aron properly. Still no words were spoken. Aron widened the space between them before he silently searched for Minhyun’s lips. It was like a confirmation for Aron, that his boyfriend was safe and sound and hadn’t left him. Minhyun didn’t reject the kiss and wholeheartedly returned the emotions behind it until he felt Aron relax against him.

 

“Ronnie, talk to me,” the younger brunet requested in a soft whisper.

 

The medium let his head fall against his boyfriend’s shoulder and he inhaled deeply. “I’m sorry. You’ve hardly had any rest because of me. Maybe I really should go sleep on the couch until this spirit is settled. I don’t want your grades to fall because of me. I’m s-”

 

Minhyun put his finger to Aron’s lips to shush him and brushed a few stray tears off his cheek. “No more apologizing. This is the fourth time we’ve had this exact conversation this week. My answer is still the same; I want to stay with you. I want to do whatever I can to help you. You can’t get rid of me, got it?”

 

The medium closed his eyes, knowing that there was no way he was going to win this argument. Aron wasn’t even sure why he was still starting it when he knew he’d lose. Minhyun could be stubborn when he wanted to be.

 

“What did you see this time?” The younger hesitantly asked, always giving Aron the option to refuse to tell. Sometimes it helped to get the whole dream off his chest but other times it caused him to panic and they would be at square one again.

 

The medium shook his head and buried it in his boyfriend’s warm shoulder. It was too horrendous to tell; how could he explain that he was dreaming about Minhyun’s body being dismembered and buried six feet under only to begin moving like zombie limbs from horror films? How could he tell him that he saw himself standing above the grave, fresh blood slipping down a silver axe in his hand and staining the fresh earth under his feet?

 

“Did it involve me?”

 

Aron stiffened and gripped the front of his boyfriend’s t-shirt. “Please stop asking…” He could tell Minhyun was frowning but no other questions were asked.

 

Instead the younger rubbed his lover’s back soothingly and hummed softly. Aron relaxed again and focused on the vibrations of Minhyun’s voice against his cheek. Neither of them spoke again for a few minutes until Minhyun broke the silence with another question, “Do you want some tea? We can go put on a movie if you don’t think you can fall asleep again.”

 

A small smile graced Aron’s lips and he nodded. His boyfriend was so good to him.


	3. Sugar & Bumpy Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My name is Aron Kwak and I am a psychic medium.
> 
> I can communicate with loved ones who have passed onto the other side. Any messages spirits may have for the living are passed through me; sometimes very persistently. Sometimes spirits are hard to ignore and I must reach out to a living loved one, skeptic or not. I have had a special connection to the other side for as long as I can remember.
> 
> I’ve given strangers and friends last words and affirmation of their loved ones’ peace. Spirits can step forward at the most random of times, often demanding to be heard. I’ve brought complete strangers to tears in mere minutes more times than I can count. It’s a very odd life but I deal with it nonetheless. It could be worse. If it was my calling to be spiritual communicator for those who have passed into the other world, then that’s what I’ll do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This third part addresses homophobia and I just wanted to make it clear that in no way does this story reflect the true opinions of the charcters. I kind of went a little overboard in my opinion and Aron's views are a reflection of mine, mostly. Please keep an open mind. 
> 
> This is a work of fiction. All things related to mediums and the afterlife are exaggerated and tweaked to fit into the story line.
> 
> This was originally meant to be a one-shot but it developed into something much more.
> 
> Please enjoy reading!

It was one of the days both Aron and Minhyun had nothing going on. Minhyun had permanently moved into his boyfriend’s apartment a week ago and all his stuff was finally unpacked and given its own place. Since the younger brunet had moved in, they had grown even more inseparable and their friends were beginning to tease Aron about being whipped. He could very much admit that he was.

 

Minhyun had tried getting Aron to agree to going on a full apartment clean up _again_ but Aron had had enough of his boyfriend’s cleanliness during the last few days of unpacking so he decided to choose what they were going to do for himself. The older brunet had decided that it was time Minhyun learned how to cook some European/American dishes since he loved them so much.

 

So here they were, wearing the matching classic striped aprons Aron’s sisters had sent both of them last Christmas. The two of them had their sleeves rolled up and the medium was showing Minhyun how to knead Italian bread. Aron’s grandparents had sent them a bread maker with Grace and Hannah’s gifts, so they were making it from scratch.

 

“C’mon, use force, Min,” Aron directed, taking his boyfriend’s hands in his own and moving them to knead the bread dough.

 

“I was!” The younger brunet defended.

 

“You knead like a girl,” Aron teased. “Actually, most girls knead better than you do.”

 

“Oh, you’re going to get it!” Minhyun threatened, dipping his fingers in the flour sprinkled all over the counter and flicking it right at Aron’s face.

 

The white powder hit the medium right across the nose and he gapped. “Yah!” With a quick toss of flour right in Minhyun’s hair, Aron declared war on his boyfriend and the two began battling it out, getting flour everywhere.

 

Minhyun yielded first once his black shirt and apron looked like a snowman had thrown up on them. Aron burst out laughing and Minhyun quickly joined him. Once the pair of them calmed down again, Minhyun ruffled his boyfriend’s head, white powder raining down at their feet.

 

“You know what, you’d look really hot as a blond,” Minhyun suddenly concluded.

 

“Are you suggesting that I get my hair dyed?”

 

“Well, it wouldn’t be a bad idea. I think it would be a nice change.” The younger brunet was grinning, running his flour covered fingers through his boyfriend’s hair.

 

“Fine; if I dye my hair blond you have to get a piercing.”

 

“Deal; I get to choose where though. I’m pretty sure I know where you’d make me get it and there is _no way_ I am piercing _that_.”

 

Aron snickered. “I was going to suggest ears actually. If you pierced down there we wouldn’t be able to do _anything_ for at least a month.”

 

“The torture!” Minhyun dramatically announced and laughed. “Will you get a piercing too? You’d look good with an earring.”

 

Aron attempted to wipe some flour off of Minhyun’s cheek and shrugged. “Maybe. Before we do anything though, we need to finish this bread.”

 

“Then clean,” Minhyun added, smacking his hands together and creating a white cloud that rained down onto the already covered floor.

 

“Yes, yes, you clean freak,” the medium teased and pressed his palms into the neglected dough. “Now get kneading.”

 

Aron jumped a few feet in the air, a squeak leaving his lips when a pair of hands suddenly squeezed his ass. “Hey!”

 

Minhyun was smirking, his hands still groping the shorter male. “You said to ‘get kneading’; you didn’t say what to knead.”

 

“I have such a horny boyfriend,” Aron sighed in English, more to himself than Minhyun since he was the only one that could understand the words.

 

Minhyun’s lips met the older brunet’s ear, his hot breath fanning the side of his boyfriend’s face. “You sound so sexy speaking English. Say something else.”

 

“My boyfriend just keeps getting bolder and bolder. You sexy vixen,” Aron murmured in English, Minhyun’s wandering hands making his body begin to shiver.

 

“Mmmm, I can just imagine what you’re saying.” The medium gasped when sneaky teeth tugged on his left earlobe. “You should get this ear pierced with diamond studs,” Minhyun suggested, his voice deep with desire.

 

The typical innocent and shy Minhyun was gone and the sexy and dominant Minhyun had appeared. Aron couldn’t say that he minded when the bread was forgotten again and his very persuasive boyfriend led him towards their bedroom.

 

* * *

 

 

Aron had been suggesting it for a while and had finally broken Minhyun’s resolve down.  The medium could understand why the younger male didn’t want to take this step but it was time Minhyun really came out and showed everyone he loved who he really was. Aron, after countless arguments and tantrums, had finally convinced Minhyun to visit his parents and introduce his boyfriend to his family.

 

After a year together, Minhyun could already call Aron’s sisters his family after frequent Skype calls but Aron had only officially seen Minhyun’s sister, Sujin briefly when she dropped off something Minhyun needed from his parents’ house. He had never met Minhyun’s parents. The younger male only visited them when he was forced to for holidays and met up with his sister for coffee, without Aron. What Minhyun didn’t know is that Aron had been getting to know his sister over the phone for the past two months when she called one night and her brother wasn’t home. At least Minhyun had given her his new house number.

 

It wasn’t until Minhyun had a reading period for University on the twenty-third and twenty-fourth and didn’t have to go to class that the couple actually had the chance to go. The younger male contacted his parents, notifying them of his surprise visit and his guest. The pair of them packed a few things for the two day stay in the Hwang household and they got on the KTX subway from Seoul to Busan. The three hour ride was pretty comfortable and the air wasn’t overly chilly for the end of October.

 

Minhyun’s childhood home was exactly as Aron had expected it to be. Minhyun’s sister answered the door and hurried the two males inside. Sujin hugged her younger brother tightly and reprimanded him for avoiding her. Aron could tell that Minhyun had really missed her.

 

The bubbly female version of Minhyun moved on from her brother and threw her arms around the medium. “It’s so good to finally meet you face-to-face! Ah, my brother was right; you do look good with blond hair.” She winked and laughed.

 

She reminded Aron of a less vulgar version of his own sister, Hannah. The blond’s heart clenched with homesickness.

 

“Wait, why are you two so familiar?” Minhyun had finally caught on.

 

Aron smiled a little hesitantly. “I’ve kind of been talking to her over the phone for at least two months…”

 

“What? Why did you tell me?”

 

Aron opened his mouth to give a poor excuse but Sujin came to his rescue. “Because I asked him not to. I wanted to get to know him on my own terms. Enough questions, mom and dad are waiting for you in the living room. I’ll put all your stuff in the guest bedroom.”

 

“Are you sure you don’t need any help getting it all up there?” Aron asked, the manners his parents engraved in him surfacing.

 

“I’m fine. They want to meet you. Go, go.” She shooed them away and lugged their stuff upstairs.

 

Aron noticed the expression on his boyfriend’s face and took his hand, squeezing it as a source of comfort. Minhyun smiled softly at him and quickly pecked his lips before pulling his hand away and stepping further into the house. Aron followed after him silently.

 

“Father, mother,” Minhyun greeted, bowing to the man and woman seated in matching armchairs.

 

Aron stood next to his boyfriend and bowed low. “Thank you for allowing me into your home. I am Kwak Aron.”

 

“Oh my,” Mrs. Hwang mumbled. “When Minhyun called us about visiting and bringing a guest, I thought it was a girlfriend. I didn’t know he was bringing a friend. I’m a little disappointed…” She laughed lightly.

 

“Mother,” Minhyun started.

 

Aron interrupted before the brunet could say anything else, “I understand. I hope you’ll take care of me regardless.” The medium bowed again.

 

“That accent… you weren’t born in Korea were you?” Minhyun’s father decided to speak up.

 

“No, sir. I was born and raised in California. I moved to Seoul four years ago.”

 

“A foreigner? How interesting!” Minhyun’s mother smiled warmly. “Please make yourself at home here. We’ll be having dinner in a few hours.”

 

“Thank you,” Aron replied, smiling.

 

Minhyun nudged the blond discretely, silently telling him to follow him out of the room. As the two were entering the hallway, Aron heard Mrs. Hwang speaking to her husband, “I like him, don’t you dear?”

 

“He seems like he was raised well,” Mr. Hwang answered. The medium was glad that his first impression had gone well.

 

Minhyun visibly relaxed once they had made it to the guest bedroom. “I haven’t been so tense in my whole life.”

 

Aron chuckled. “Are you glad you decided to see them?”

 

“For now. We’ll tell them tomorrow, okay? I want them to be able to get to know how amazing of a person you are before I drop the bomb.”

 

The medium nodded and took his boyfriend’s hands in his, kissing Minhyun’s knuckles gently. “I’m fine with that. I imagine I should also refrain from mentioning my hobby of speaking with spirits too?” An amused smile graced the blond’s lips.

 

Minhyun nodded and wrapped his arms around the shorter male. “You’re the greatest.”

 

“I know.”

 

The door suddenly cracked open with a soft squeak. “Am I interrupting anything?” Sujin asked, peeking inside.

 

Minhyun jumped away from the embrace and tried to feign innocence. “Nothing, nothing.”

 

His sister entered the room laughing. Aron rolled his eyes at his boyfriend’s jumpiness. “Min, we’ve been together for a year, she knows we’ve done more than hug each other.”

 

The younger male just pouted and hit his boyfriend.

 

“You two are just too cute,” Sujin gushed, smiling widely. “I put Minhyun’s stuff in his old room since mom and dad will expect you both to stay in separate rooms, even though I know differently. You can both stay in here tonight when the folks are asleep and switch out in the morning.” The brunet paused in the doorway, glancing back at her younger brother and his guest. “I’ll come get you guys when dinner is ready so you don’t have to worry about anyone just suddenly walking in. Also, don’t forget, sound can carry pretty easily in this house.” She winked and disappeared, shutting the door behind her.

 

Minhyun’s cheeks were flushed and Aron was snickering. “She’s nearly as bad as my sisters are.”

 

“Can you imagine what it would be like if they all met each other?”

 

“We can’t let that happen,” Aron concluded immediately.

 

Minhyun laughed and took his boyfriend’s hand, leading him into his old bedroom. The couple spent the next two hours exploring the possessions Minhyun had left behind after high school. Sujin found them later on and the three of them headed down to have dinner.

 

After eating a hearty homemade meal, the conversation was brought into the living room where Mr. and Mrs. Hwang asked Aron a lot of questions about his life back in the States. The medium answered the best he could without giving away his gift. It went pretty well in Aron’s opinion.

 

Minhyun’s parents retired early into the night and Sujin turned on the television, winking at the two remaining males while shooing them upstairs. “Go have fun!”

 

Aron tugged his boyfriend upstairs and into the guest bedroom.

 

“A-Aron,” Minhyun whispered breathlessly, his lips currently being bruised by the persistent lips of his boyfriend.

 

“Shh, just let me kiss you.” The pair continued, eventually making it to the bed and wrapping themselves up in each other. It didn’t get farther than a heavy make-out session – Aron was still very aware of it being Minhyun’s parents’ house – and they eventually did go to sleep, still in their day clothes.

 

The next morning, Minhyun escaped into his own bedroom before Aron woke up. He changed into fresh clothes and went down stairs, greeted by his parents. Sujin joined them next and Aron did as well shortly after. Breakfast went over smoothly and Aron was given the chance to go out all day and see the area Minhyun grew up in. It was a beautiful day to do as such and the two of them didn’t get back until nearly dinner.

 

Minhyun and Aron found Mr. and Mrs. Hwang in the living room. “Did you have a nice day, boys?” Minhyun’s mother asked when she noticed them enter the room.

 

Aron sat next to Minhyun on the couch and smiled. “Yeah, I’ve never visited anywhere besides Seoul since I moved here. Busan is really nice.”

 

“I’m glad. The city can get so stuffy sometimes,” Mrs. Hwang commented, sipping from her teacup.

 

“Mother,” Minhyun spoke up, inhaling deeply. “I have something to announce to you and father.” The medium guessed he needed to announce it before he decided to back out.

 

“What is it, dear?”

 

Aron silently took Minhyun’s hand in his, giving him strength to continue. “Aron and I are together.”

 

“What do you mean, Minhyun?” Mrs. Hwang had confusion all over her face.

 

“We’re in a relationship, a romantic one.” His voice shook by the end and Aron rubbed circles into the back of his hand.

 

Both of Minhyun’s parents remained silent for at least a whole minute. It was as if the whole concept stumped them. Mrs. Hwang spoke first, “Darling, are you sure you aren’t confused?”

 

Minhyun wavered but found his voice again. “I love him, Mom.”

 

“No, you do _not_!” Minhyun’s mother snapped, anger rushing forward all at once. “You must be confused! You must still be mourning!”

 

“I’m not!” Minhyun’s nails were digging into Aron’s hand but the medium stayed a pillar of support by his boyfriend’s side. “I’m so happy with him! A man, I’m happy with a man!”

 

“ _No!_ ” The brunet woman demanded. “You can’t be! _He_ \- he must have done something!” Aron flinched at the harsh, almost curse-like way Minhyun’s mother spoke about him. It was a complete one-eighty to the way she spoke about him the day before. “That foreigner must have brought over a disease. My child does _not_ like boys! My Minhyun is a good boy. You’re going to find a nice, pretty girl and get married and have four kids and live happily ever after.”

 

“Mrs. Hwang,” the medium started, choosing to speak finally.

 

He was cut off. “Don’t you dare speak! I don’t want to hear whatever comes out of your disgusting mouth! I’m sure your parents are ashamed. Or perhaps they encouraged this? They certainly didn’t raise you properly.”

 

“ _Mother_!” Minhyun exclaimed, shocked at her behaviour.

 

“Do not defend him, Minhyun. He isn’t worth it. I raised you better, unlike this foreigner’s parents. I want him out of my house.”

 

Aron gripped his free hand into a fist, stranding up with a controlled rage in his eyes. “I would say ‘with all due respect’ but since you’ve shown me absolutely no respect in the last five minutes, I won’t. I will not sit here silently while you bash my parents, my nationality, nor the man I love. My parents are dead, for your information, and they raised me to be a smart, respectable young man worthy of their praise. They would be proud of who I am today. Just like your son, who is proud to bear your family name. You raised Minhyun to be a caring, gentle, successful person who I want to spend the rest of my life with.

 

“My parents had no effect on my sexual preference. They raised me to be an accepting person of all races, religions, cultures and sexual orientations. They loved me for who I am and would have supported me unconditionally in all my decisions. Also, being born on American soil has no relation to who I fall in love with. I am proud of my country, my state because we’ve finally overcome another issue and have broken free from the prejudice you seem to be entrapped in. I’m very grateful that your close-minded views didn’t affect Minhyun to the point where he would never be able to find the courage to stand before you today and tell you about this part of him.”

 

“How _dare_ you!” Mrs. Hwang interjected. “You have no right to come into my home and speak to me like this! I am appalled that my son has even brought the likes of you here! You’ve tainted him! My Minhyun used to be a good child. He had that pretty brunet girl from a good family at his side. They were perfect for each other. But after she-” She cut off as if recalling a bad memory. “Minhyun darling, stop being so swayed by this foreigner. I know you want to find a pretty girl and have a proper family. Make your mother proud.”

 

Aron’s anger didn’t stop increasing as the woman continued talking. He wouldn’t hear anymore of it. “Being gay doesn’t _define_ who you are; it’s just a piece of information that makes up _who_ you are. It isn’t a disease or something that can be cured or changed. People were born that way, and like every other individual on this planet, they deserve to be treated properly. I understand the age and status levels of this country and how those older and those with a higher class deserve respect. Well, where I come from, we show respect to _everyone_ , no matter what. Your lack of respect towards me – based on my _personal_ love life in fact – goes to show me how much respect from me you have earned.    

 

“I apologize for urging your son to come here and reveal this secret of his. I thought it would be beneficial to your relationship but I now understand why he was so nervous to tell you. I _pity_ you, Mrs. Hwang. Because of your judgemental opinions, you may just have lost your only son to this ‘diseased foreigner’. We’ll be going now.”

 

A bright light appeared over the shoulder of Mrs. Hwang. Aron realized after a moment that it wasn’t something anyone else in the room could see. The light took shape and the figure smiled warmly. “ _Thank you for taking care of him, Aron. Make him happy,_ ” the spirit faded and the echo of Minhyun’s girlfriend’s voice rang through the medium’s ears.

 

It took another moment for the blond to return his attention to the two people seated in front of him. He bowed deeply once and turned on his heel, pulling Minhyun after him. His boyfriend seemed to be in shock until they made it to the guest bedroom upstairs. Once they were behind closed doors, Minhyun broke down sobbing.

 

Aron led them to the end of the bed and just held him. “I’m sorry I made you do that, Min. If I knew she would react that way, I would have never suggested it. I’m so sorry for putting you through that. Forgive me.”

 

Minhyun shook his head fervently. “You don’t have anything to be sorry about, Ronnie. If you hadn’t suggested it when you did, I would have had to tell them eventually. It wouldn’t have been able to remain a secret forever. I’m just so glad that you’re here with me. Thank you for defending me. I’m so sorry about the horrible things my mother said.”

 

The older male wiped the remaining tears off his boyfriend’s cheeks and kissed his forehead. “She said them, not you. But to have your own mother – I can’t believe she could say such things. You shouldn’t have had to hear any of it. You don’t deserve that. I may have just permanently damaged your relationship with your parents. I’m sorry-”

 

Minhyun cut the blond off mid sentence by giving him a quick kiss. “Stop it. They may be family, but you’re family too. The way she was speaking about you and how my father didn’t stop her or say anything at all – it’s unacceptable. She hurt you and bashed your family and culture without knowing any of the important details. I’m so appalled at them. Can we please just go home?”

 

Aron nodded and embraced Minhyun once more before beginning to pack up for their long train ride back to Seoul. As soon as they were ready to leave, Sujin came home to a tense, silent house. She noticed Minhyun’s red eyes the minute she walked in and saw the bags in Aron’s hands.

 

“What happened?”

 

“We told them and we’re no longer welcomed into the house. We’re going home.”

 

Sujin covered her mouth and threw her arms around her brother. “I’m so sorry, Minhyunnie. I’ll visit you often and I’ll come to your wedding, okay?”

 

Minhyun smiled softly, his eyes beginning to tear up again. “Who said anything about a wedding?”

 

“Oh shush. As if you two aren’t obviously going to become old and cranky together. I demanded to be your maid of honour.”

 

“You’ll have to fight with my two sisters for that position,” Aron piped up, grinning.

 

Sujin giggled and hugged the medium. “I will. Thank you for defending him. I’ll be happy to call you my brother-in-law.”

 

“Why are we suggesting a wedding? It’s too early for a wedding!” Minhyun demanded.

 

“If I have any say at all, there will be a wedding,” Aron promised the pouting female, winking.

 

Sujin grinned. “I’m holding you to that. One of you has to call me when you get home so I know you got there safe.”

 

“Yes, mom,” Minhyun chimed; kissing his sister on the head before he took one of the bags Aron was holding and lead him outside.

 

“Bye, baby brother! Bye, ghost boy!” Sujin waved as the two turned back, waving as well. Aron was glad at least Minhyun’s sister remained supportive. The younger male wouldn’t be able to survive without at least one family member still talking to him, no matter how much he denied otherwise.

 

* * *

 

“Min, baby, come join me,” Aron tempted, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend from behind.

 

“I’m busy, Ron.”

 

The blond pouted and leaned over the back of the couch, kissing behind Minhyun’s ear. “But it’s nicer to soak with some company, don’t you think?”

 

“I think you’re capable of taking one bath without me. You managed fine before we started dating.”

 

Though that was true, before they started dating Aron hardly used the bath. The shower was always quicker but since he was lucky enough to have room for a bath to be installed, the medium loved to use it to its full potential. Minhyun just didn’t see that while he was busy writing a paper for one of his classes. Even though his parents had pretty much disowned him three months prior, Aron could see that Minhyun was still trying his best to not disappoint them with his education.

 

Sighing softly, the blond took a sneakier approach. “I want you, Minhyun,” he whispered huskily right in his boyfriend’s ear in English.

 

Minhyun shivered. “Why must it be right now?”

 

“Because there is a steamy tub of hot water ready for use in the bathroom. That very fact just makes me want to have you in there with me. You really can’t blame me when you’re so sexy.”

 

The younger male exhaled and shut the lid of his laptop, getting to his feet. “I can’t really work right now anyway. Maybe the steam will clear my head.”

 

“Just admit that the thought of me naked in the bath entices you too much to continue working on a boring English paper.” Aron smirked.

 

“You could have helped me with said English paper, you know. To think that I have a boyfriend fluent in the language but I have yet to have any assistance with the class from him.” Minhyun pouted.

 

“That would be cheating,” the medium replied, shutting the bathroom door behind them.

 

“No it wouldn’t! You’d just be like a tutor that I don’t have to pay.”

 

Aron laughed. “I’d make you pay me still, just not with money.” He smirked and winked.

 

Minhyun stuck his tongue out at him childishly and stripped off his clothing, layer by layer. The blond followed suit a moment later and the both of them got situated in the bath, Aron leaning back up against Minhyun’s chest. The older of the two reached back and wrapped his arms around the brunet’s neck, bringing his head forward until their lips connected.

 

The kissed lazily, with absolutely no rush. Aron savoured the feeling of Minhyun’s mouth against his and his fingers sinking into his blond hair. Nights like these were definitely enjoyed.

 

“Mmm, I bet you wouldn’t mind paying me,” Aron commented, still connected to Minhyun’s lips.

 

“I don’t think so either,” was the breathy answer.

 

“Want to make a deposit?”

 

A smile stretched across Minhyun’s lips and he deepened the kiss, exploring his boyfriend’s mouth with more fervour. The medium tangled his fingers in the damp hair at the back of the younger male’s neck. Aron eventually broke away from Minhyun’s lips and trailed his mouth along his boyfriend’s jaw to his ear. His teeth tugged on the black piercing Minhyun was currently wearing, eliciting a moan from the man behind him.

 

“A-Aron,” Minhyun mumbled, his eyes slipping closed and his hands wandering down the blond’s chest.

 

“Keep going, baby,” Aron urged in English, his voice muffled from still teasing Minhyun’s earlobe with his teeth.

 

The brunet very enthusiastically continued until he was interrupted by the phone beginning to ring. Aron groaned when Minhyun stopped what he was doing and got out of the water, pulling a robe on and disappearing to answer the phone.

 

The medium pouted as he waited, silently irritated at whoever called and interrupted them. His pout went on for a good fifteen minutes until he began to wonder just what was taking Minhyun so long. Maybe it was Ren and the two were discussing their next shopping trip? Or maybe it was Sujin, asking for the latest update on their lives? Whoever it was, they were taking away from Aron’s wet Minhyun time.

 

The blond got out of the bath and wrapped a towel around his waist, padding into the living room, hair dripping and feet making marks on the hardwood. The phone had been discarded at Minhyun’s feet and the younger male was hunched over, his hands over his mouth as he muffled his sobs.

 

Aron didn’t waste another moment and practically flew to his boyfriend’s side. “Min baby, what’s wrong? What happened?” He had no idea who it could have been.

 

“M-my dad called me,” he mumbled, sniffling.

 

The blond was immediately in protective mode. Of all people, he was not expecting Mr. Hwang to be calling. Aron wrapped his arms around the crying brunet and held him until he calmed down enough to continue explaining.

 

“H-he asked me if you make me happy. He said that it doesn’t really matter who it is, as long as I’m happy and will be taken care of. He said that my mother is mostly upset about having no grandchildren, but he said there are other ways. My dad isn’t completely comfortable with the idea but he said it doesn’t really matter if he is or not since it’s my life.” Minhyun smiled and let out a sound that was a mix between a sob and a laugh. “He’s going to try and talk to my mom.”

 

Aron smiled and kissed the top of Minhyun’s head. “That’s great, Min.”

 

“I’m so happy. I thought I lost them forever.”

 

“There’s no way it would have been forever. You’re their son. No parent can permanently cut all ties off with their son for such a stupid reason; especially if that son is you.”

 

Minhyun laughed a little and tucked his head under Aron’s chin. “Thank you, Ronnie. You’re good at making me feel better.”

 

“I just like seeing your smile,” Aron replied, smiling at the cheesiness.

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

The two of them shared a chaste kiss, temporarily forgetting the full bath in the other room and Minhyun’s unfinished English paper.

 

* * *

 

 

Minhyun clutched the bouquet of white roses in his hands; the crunch of their boots was the only sound in the silent cemetery. Aron was keeping him company today. Minhyun felt it was only right to formally introduce his boyfriend to his girlfriend. Today was her birthday and the pair of them wanted to pay their respects.

 

The brunet stopped in front of a giant case of memorials and knelt down on the snowy ground in front of her personal shelving slot. There were numerous pictures and flowers and ornamental things inside the glass case. He laid the flowers in front of the grave. Aron stood behind him, wanting to give him a moment somewhat alone.

 

“Hi, it’s been a while hasn’t it? I’m sorry I haven’t visited recently. I’m sure you know that my life is pretty busy right now.” Minhyun smiled slightly. “I miss you. I know it’ll be two years soon but I really don’t think I will ever stop missing you. You were my best friend. I know that you knew about how I used you. I’m really sorry about that. I did terrible things to you and you took it all to keep my secret safe. You were an amazing friend. Thank you.

 

“As you probably already know, I have a boyfriend. You’ve sort of formally met him before too. Can you believe it’s the crazy medium that came up to me with your message? I thought he was insane and now look at me, I’m head over heels.”

 

Aron smiled widely at the figure that appeared standing beside Minhyun. He placed a hand on Minhyun’s shoulder. “She’s here.”

 

The younger male looked up, a little surprised that her spirit showed up. “Where is she?”

 

“She’s standing on your left. She’s smiling.”

 

Minhyun smiled, his eyes beginning to water. “I’m glad you’ve come. I wanted to ask your opinion of him. I don’t know how trustworthy it can be though since it’ll be translated through him but I hope he’ll communicate word-for-word.”

 

The medium chuckled lightly. “I will. She put her hand on your other shoulder. Can you feel it?”

 

The brunet closed his eyes and shivered a little. “Yes.” He sniffled. “Do you approve of him? Is he worthy of my love? I don’t want to be with someone my best friend doesn’t approve of.”

 

Aron listened to the response and smiled. “She approves. Believe it or not, she actually told me to take care of you when we first met. She knew something before we even knew each other. I think she was encouraging our relationship from the start.”

 

Minhyun placed his hand on top of both his shoulders, grabbing both her and Aron’s hands. “I’m glad. Even if she didn’t approve, I honestly think I wouldn’t be able to let you go anyway.”

 

“Am I really that amazing?”

 

Minhyun smiled and looked up at the blond. “Yes, just don’t let your ego inflate anymore than it already has.”

 

Aron snickered and placed a single forget-me-not flower next to the bouquet. “She’s laughing at how love struck we are.”

 

The younger brunet smiled. “She probably has a few choice things to say to us.”

 

The medium chuckled. “I will, you can be certain of that. If not, I give you full permission to haunt my dreams.” He was replying to the spirit which left Minhyun giving him a confused glance. Aron explained, “She’s more or less threatening me to protect and take care of her best friend.”

 

Minhyun smiled and slowly got to his feet, taking his boyfriend’s hand off his shoulder and intertwining their fingers. “Don’t haunt his dreams too much. He’s bad enough of a sleeper without the random night terrors.”

 

Aron poked the brunet’s side and squeezed his hand. “She has to go.”

 

Minhyun wiped a stray tear off his cheek and nodded. “We’ll visit again soon.”

 

“She’ll visit us sooner,” Aron replied, grinning as he watched her light fade into the dim afternoon light.

 

 

* * *

 

Aron was pulled out of his deep reminiscing by a sharp jab in the rib. The medium focused on the tall figure looming above him. “What was that for?”

 

“I was calling your name at least five times. Were you in ghost land?” Minhyun asked, hands on his hips.

 

“No, sorry. I was day dreaming.” Aron rubbed his eyes and sat up on the couch. “When did you get back?”

 

“Just now.”

 

The medium checked the clock hanging on the wall. “Of course. Since you went out shopping with Ren and JR, you had to at least take four hours.” He snagged Minhyun’s wrist and pulled him down so he was seated in his lap.

 

Minhyun smiled and looped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck. “We would have taken longer but JR has evening class. Plus, I missed you.”

 

“You saw me this morning,” Aron reminded him, resting his hands on the younger male’s hips.

 

“That was this morning. Oh!” Minhyun suddenly shot up and rummaged through one of his shopping bags near the door. He returned to the blonde’s lap quickly and held up a white t-shirt with an interesting eagle pattern on the left side. “You said the American animal was an eagle? I thought I’d wear it when we visit.” A bright grin stretched across the younger male’s face.

 

Aron couldn’t help but laugh. Minhyun was just too cute sometimes. “You’ll look great.” The medium pecked the brunet’s nose and smiled. “My sisters are really excited. Make sure you’re prepared, they’re crazier in person.”

 

Minhyun laughed. “I’ll survive. Between their Skype calls and living with Sujin for a good chunk of my life, I think I’m plenty prepared. I can’t wait. Are you glad to be visiting home?”

 

The blond nodded. “It’s been so long. I don’t know if I’ll even want to come back after I feel Californian sun on my skin.” He heaved a big sigh, imagining the warmth.

 

Minhyun pouted. “You’re coming back with me, whether you like it or not. I’m not losing you to the Sun. That would be a giant blow to my pride.”

 

Aron chuckled and leaned back on the couch, pulling Minhyun with him so they lay chest to chest. “You’re definitely worth coming home to. The Sun doesn’t compare.

“You’re so cheesy sometimes,” the younger male replied, a smile on his lips.

“But you love it,” Aron chimed, grinning in return.

“I can’t deny that."

With that, all conversation and reminiscing was put on hold as the two became distracted with each other. The bumps in the road had passed and Aron chose to make use of the smooth trip while it lasted. 


	4. Fate is a Twisted Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My name is Aron Kwak and I am a psychic medium.
> 
> I can communicate with loved ones who have passed onto the other side. Any messages spirits may have for the living are passed through me; sometimes very persistently. Sometimes spirits are hard to ignore and I must reach out to a living loved one, skeptic or not. I have had a special connection to the other side for as long as I can remember.
> 
> I’ve given strangers and friends last words and affirmation of their loved ones’ peace. Spirits can step forward at the most random of times, often demanding to be heard. I’ve brought complete strangers to tears in mere minutes more times than I can count. It’s a very odd life but I deal with it nonetheless. It could be worse. If it was my calling to be spiritual communicator for those who have passed into the other world, then that’s what I’ll do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to warn any readers before they read without giving much away. This chapter includes potentially triggering subjects/events. If you have any personal triggers please read cautiously or ignore this chapter altogether. I apologize for anything you may experience upon reading this. I don't want to say too much. 
> 
> This is a work of fiction. All things related to mediums and the afterlife are exaggerated and tweaked to fit into the story line.
> 
> This was originally meant to be a one-shot but it developed into something much more.
> 
> Please enjoy reading!

Aron had always liked to look back on past experiences and keep them fresh in his memory. Now, reminiscing had become much more frequent for the medium. It was both lovely and saddening. Some memories were precious and others he'd just rather forget. Some were the best events of his life but would only come once regardless of how much he wished to live it again.   
  
Memories could be fleeting things that faded with time. Aron found that the more he focused on recalling them, the more detail he etched into his mind.   
  
Photographs would never be able to replace the sights, smells, sounds and feelings of past experiences that your mind remembered. A picture was small window into the real, life-like recollection that could be stored in your head. It couldn't compare.   
  
Aron couldn't afford to let a single memory fade away, good or bad. His memories were gifts that he refused to lose.   
  
  
  
  
  
Today was _the_ day. After five years together, it was time to tie the knot. Both of them certainly weren't getting any younger. Aron was pushing thirty and figured now was as good as any to claim his long time boyfriend as his and his alone.   
  
The medium had dyed his hair again. This time it was a dark red colour that worked wonders with the classic black and white tux he was sporting for such an important occasion. Jason and Baekho were in the room with him, already breaking into the champagne. Such responsible Best Men. Ren and JR were in a separate room with his soon-to-be-husband probably trying to perfect the already perfect Minhyun Hwang.   
  
Aron's nerves spiked, excitement and anxiety mixing into a pit of butterflies that sat in his stomach. People said it all the time; marriage was nerve racking and the red-head learned the hard way that they really weren't exaggerating.   
  
"Ron, you'll wreck your suit if you keep wringing it with your hands like that," Jason piped up, his head of dark hair tipping back to consume a glass of champagne.   
  
"Having second thoughts?" Baekho teased, grinning.   
  
He wouldn't quit bugging his friend. The blond had already gone through this step in life with Ren. They got married in the States last year and with a husband like Ren, Baekho certainly knew of nerves. Now that Aron was in his position, he took great fun in bothering him.  
  
Aron released the hem of his jacket and began pacing again. "What time is it?"   
  
Jason checked his watch. "It's exactly two minutes since you last asked me."   
  
The medium groaned and caved, reaching for a glass and pouring himself some champagne to hopefully calm himself.   
  
Baekho and Jason just laughed at him as he drowned the alcohol.   
  
Eventually, JR came to the door and announced that the ceremony was going to begin and Aron needed to get into place. The ceremony hall was all designed by Minhyun and Ren. Aron could hardly pay attention to the flowers and colours around him. It was a small gathering under a big white tent with an ocean view of the Californian coast. Aron's own sisters and grandparents were seated to his right and two chairs were left for the attendance of Aron's parents' spirits. He could see them, so solid that they looked like they were physically there even though the medium knew that couldn't be possible. His father looked so proud and he could see tears in his mother's smiling eyes. Minhyun's own parents had come as well, seated in the rows to Aron's left. It was a bittersweet reunion for the Hwang family. Their relationship with their son was still rocky at best but they were working on it. Aron was just glad that they came to witness their son's marriage. Minhyun really needed it. Jason and Baekho were on Aron's right and JR and Ren were on Aron's left, leaving a spot for the maid-of-honour, Minhyun’s best friend. Aron could see her, though no one else could. She deserved the role most definitely. The only one missing was the groom.

 _Nothing_ , absolutely nothing could compare to the overwhelming love and happiness that the medium felt watching his fiancé walk down the isle with his sister towards him. The tall brunet looked dashing in a white suit with a black tie. His smile lit up his whole face and Aron found himself brightly returning the grin.

Minhyun made it to the front, taking his place in front of Aron and the minister. The two held hands as the minister began the ceremony. Aron didn’t really like the cheesiness of some romances, but he honestly only half heard the words spoken at the ceremony. Minhyun’s face was _much_ more interesting. It wasn’t until they were supposed to say their vows that Aron began paying more attention.

Minhyun started, holding his almost-husband’s gaze with a wide smile. "Aron, we met under unreal circumstances, became friends and fell in love. I can't help but feel as if it was all planned out, all pre-determined. You _saved_ me, patched me back up and took my mended heart for your own. To be standing here today, facing you, about to enter a sacred commitment with you; I couldn't be happier.

“As your husband, I vow to offer up my advice and guidance in difficult decisions. I promise to take care of you and chase the bad spirits away. I promise to remain loyal and to only see you well into the afterlife. I vow to cherish you and love every one of your faults. I've fallen in love with your strength, wisdom, and goofiness. You make me smile and laugh more than I ever have before meeting you. I hope you will continue to bring light and joy into my life for years to come."   
  
Aron squeezed the taller male’s hands, a smile stretched across his lips. "Minhyun, you've accepted me; a stranger who claimed to talk to the dead. In my world of loneliness, you brought me back to the world of the living and for that I will be eternally grateful.

“As your wedded partner, I promise to protect you, as I promised to a spirit so long ago. I vow to take care of you in every way I can and bring unending happiness into your life. Sometimes I can be difficult but I hope you continue to love me as much as I love you. I will support you in all your decisions and offer up comfort when needed. You are my _forever_ , in this life and the next." 

Minhyun’s eyes grew misty and Aron could see him trying not to cry. The minister finished up the ceremony, ending it with a kiss. Aron and Minhyun’s sisters were crying and Aron’s Californian friends were cheering and whistling. The medium kept a hold on one of his husband’s wrists and lead him down the isle again, trying to avoid the rice his buddies were aiming right at his head.

Aron pulled them to a stop under a tree in the back part of the gardens. He didn’t say anything; he just pulled his husband in for a kiss. The pair shared a sweet moment under the shade offered by the branches above them.

Aron didn’t want to let Minhyun go but the younger male pulled back first. “Ronnie, we can’t miss the party and speeches.”

The medium just shushed him. “Let me enjoy a minute with my husband, Mr. Kwak-Hwang.”

Minhyun broke out into a grin and pecked the red-head on the mouth. “We’ll indulge tonight. For now, let’s go visit our family.”

“Alright, alright, one more kiss.” Aron reached up and stole another kiss.

The newly weds then decided to join in on the party, mingling with family and friends. Aron’s sisters found them first and the two of them immediately ran to their new brother-in-law, completely ignoring their actual brother. Minhyun laughed and awkwardly tried to hug them both without falling over. Aron rolled his eyes and possibly pouted – just a little bit. Luckily, Minhyun’s own sister, Sujin came over and hugged the neglected Aron.

“Congratulations, Aron!” Sujin smiled widely and hugged her brother once Grace and Hannah let him go.

“It’s official! Minhyun isn’t getting away from us,” Grace warned in English, still clutching the tall brunet’s arm.

Aron rolled his eyes. “He’s mine, not yours. Law says so.”

Grace childishly stuck her tongue out at her older brother and Minhyun laughed. His English had improved a lot and Grace and Hannah had also taken up learning Korean. It made it easier to communicate.

“Are these your sisters, Aron?” Sujin asked in her native language.

The medium introduced the three of them rather hesitantly. He and Minhyun had had conversations of this fateful meeting numerous times. Now it was really happening.

Grace and Hannah greeted Sujin and the three women began talking animatedly. The medium tired to tune them out but it was fruitless. Grace once again stole his husband and was speaking rapidly to him in the Korean that she knew. The older male was surprised by how much she had learned in such a short amount of time.

“Why did your parents have to make you both so pretty?” Grace boldly gushed in Korean, basically caressing Minhyun’s face.

Aron groaned internally at his sister’s manners – or lack of – and pinched her arm. “Speak appropriately,” he reprimanded her in English.  

Grace yelped and rubbed her arm, effectively letting go of Minhyun. Aron snatched back his husband and Sujin laughed at the expression on her brother’s face. He no doubt felt like a sack of potatoes being passed around in a children’s game.

“I’ll take it as a compliment,” Sujin replied, smiling. “Your sisters are cute. Exactly how I pictured them.”

Grace beamed and Hannah glanced down a little shyly. Aron scoffed. “They’re the devil incarnate, I swear.”

Grace smacked him and Hannah crossed her arms, glaring. Aron laughed.

“Minnie, why did you have to marry my brother again? He’s so cruel. Why couldn’t you just marry one of us? Preferably me.” Grace grinned widely, fluttering her eyelashes.  
  
Minhyun laughed, by now used to their antics. He did spend a week in California a few years before with Aron. There he was completely exposed to Grace and Hannah’s odd behaviour.

“Because I love your brother. He isn’t cruel, he’s an older brother. I’m sure you’re used to it by now.” Minhyun glanced over at his husband and smiled.

Aron threaded their fingers together.

“But _still_ ,” Grace whined.

Hannah patted her back and caught sight of Ren and Baekho across the tent. “Rennie!” She squealed and she and Grace took off to go harass the blond couple.

“They’re very lively. I’ve always wanted a little sister,” Sujin admitted, watching them take off.

“Is that why I was subjected to makeovers and tea parties when we were ten?” Minhyun grumbled.

Aron tried to hide a snicker. It didn’t work and Minhyun pinched his side. “Ow!”

“Don’t laugh! I bet Grace and Hannah put you in a few dresses when you were younger.”

The medium shivered at the memory. Minhyun was spot on. Aron could still remember the times he was quite literally tied to a small plastic chair at the age of twelve, dressed in one of Hannah’s princess gowns and a tiara. Those were some dark times.

Sujin just laughed and excused herself when she saw a couple guys standing behind the new couple, probably looking to congratulate them. Aron smiled widely when he saw a few of his high school friends. He hadn’t seen them in years but he still felt close. He had emailed them regularly.

“Congrats, man!” Jesse smacked the medium on the back, nearly throwing him off his feet. The burly surfer was as tall as ever, even towering over Minhyun.

“I’m happy for you, Ron.” Tom grinned, his suit tie already half undone. The sincerity Aron saw in his eyes was undoubtedly real but it was so odd to see it. Tom had always been unsupportive of homosexual relationships and was very open about his opinions. But yet, here he was publicly announcing that he was happy for his friend. Maybe time really does change people.

The third guest stood a little ways back from the other two, hands shoved deeply into his pant pockets. Jaewan, Aron’s fellow Korean friend, had his head low, with a deep scowl etched into his brows. The others called him by his English name, Jayden but Aron often spoke to him in Korean when they called and Skyped each other.

“Jaewan, have you met Minhyun yet?”

Jaewan finally met their eyes. “Is he your first whore? Or second?” He spoke in Korean so Jesse and Tom remained oblivious but Minhyun understood. Aron’s eyebrows shot into his hairline and Minhyun visibly flinched. Jaewan was Aron’s oldest friend. He had been completely supportive of his relationship with Minhyun and agreed with gay rights. The medium couldn’t understand the sudden hostility.

“Excuse me?” The red-head went into defense mode.

“I said is he your-”

“I know what you said,” Aron cut him off. “What I want to know is why you're acting this way? You’ve never had a problem in the past with my relationship. Why did you suddenly change your mind and decide to let me know at my _wedding_?”

Jaewan shut up suddenly, his eyes falling down to his feet once again. Aron was just about to continue questioning him when his friend suddenly turned on his heel and walked away.

“What was that?” Jesse asked eyes wide. Tom was frowning and Minhyun had reverted to nervously shifting from foot-to-foot.

“I don’t know,” Aron mumbled, watching Jaewan’s retreating back.

“So,” Tom changed the subject, “has anyone broken into the wine?”

Aron cracked a smile, grateful for the attempt. “I assume so. Jason probably has at this point.”

“Well then, why don’t we join him in the party? You two are so anti-social at your own celebration!” Tom cried, his southern accent seeping into his words.

The red-head grinned widely and he, his husband and his two friends went to go hunt down Jason or the drinks, whichever came first. Minhyun spotted the dark-haired Chinese man first and Jesse and Tom took off towards him. Aron was just about to join in on the pursuit when he caught sight of his parents standing off to the side of the gardens.

Minhyun glanced curiously at him but he quickly encouraged him to go save Jason from the rough Americans and Aron approached his parents’ spirits alone.

“Eomma, Appa,” Aron greeted, smiling.

“Oh my darling boy, you must be suffering so much,” Mrs. Kwak gushed in English, her eyes sad.

The medium looked at her, confused. Why should he be suffering? It was his wedding today. He was married to the man he loved.

His father smiled softly and took his wife’s hand. “Stay strong, Aron.”

“What are you guys talking about?” Aron furrowed his brows, trying to make sense of their vague way of speaking. “I don’t like ghost riddles, you know. Why should I be sad?”

His mom shook her head and hugged her husband’s side. “Not everything is the way it seems. Some things are just not meant to be, no matter how much we wish them to be real.”

“Eomma,” Aron started but shut up as soon as his mother placed her hand on his cheek and he actually _felt_ her. Spirits couldn’t be felt in the real world, except by an odd gush of wind or a random area of cold air. She was _warm_. It was like she was truly there in front of him.

Aron opened his mouth to ask another question but the pair just smiled and their image faded before his eyes. Minhyun quickly approached from behind him before the medium could really think about anything else.

“Ronnie, we have to go do the toast. Then they’ll be doing speeches.”

“Alright…” Aron mumbled, letting himself be pulled along by his husband. Now wasn’t the time to be decoding strange ghost talk. Now was the time to be celebrating his marriage to this amazing person.

 

 

 

“Oh wow,” Minhyun whispered in awe upon entering the hotel room.

They were staying at the Madonna Inn in San Luis Obispo. It was the least likely place to have random spirits floating around so that Aron could peacefully spend time with his husband. Each room in the hotel was styled differently than all the others. There was also a pool, spa, restaurant and ballroom. The room they were staying in for the next few days was titled the _China Flower_ and was beautifully decorated in Asian accents, beige, black and burgundy with gold trim. Aron had picked it in order for Minhyun to get a little feel for their home while they were enjoying their honeymoon in California.

“Do you like it?” The medium asked, smiling at the taller male. Minhyun nodded, drifting into the room with a dreamy look on his face and letting his hands run over the bedspread and chairs. Aron chuckled and thanked the bellhop for bringing up their luggage. The boy tipped his hat and closed the door behind him.

As soon as the sound of the door clicking shut resonated around the room, Minhyun threw himself onto the King bed and let out a big satisfied sigh. “I could get used to living here.”

“Just wait until you see the pool and spa.” The medium grinned and fell back onto the large bed, his head landing softly against Minhyun’s back.

The younger glanced over his shoulder at the red-head. “Can we go to the pool now?”

Aron nodded and got up, going to their luggage for their swim stuff. After getting ready the couple headed down to the pool that was right outside of the building they were roomed in. Everything was easily nearby and hardly a walk. Minhyun swung their entwined hands as they headed for the pool.

“There’s barely anyone here,” Minhyun commented and Aron glanced at the three other sets of people occupying the pool and concrete lounge area. A male and female were laid out on chairs, soaking up the sun. The other two couples were in the pool; a male and female and two females.

Aron picked a set of empty chairs and put their towels down. “Want to go in?”

Minhyun nodded and walked to the edge of the pool, looking over his shoulder at his husband with a grin on his face. Aron chuckled and dashed towards him before he could jump, effectively pushing him into the pool instead. Minhyun yelped, falling in face first. Aron jumped in after him, splashing as he landed. He could hear the squeals of the female couple before he went under. When he resurfaced, he could see Minhyun laughing with his soaked hair sticking up in weird places.

“Hey! Little warnin’ would ‘ave been nice!” A woman’s voice called, laughing in her heavily accented voice. Aron turned to see a pretty brunette wiping her now wet hair out of her face. The blonde woman floating next to her was laughing.

Aron couldn’t help the smile that stretched across his lips. “Sorry!” Minhyun bowed his head in apology, small giggles escaping his lips.

The female that spoke swam closer to the other two, her partner following. “Honeymoon, I assume?” Her accent was southern.

Aron nodded, laughing. “Is it that obvious?”

“No, it’s just that we’re on ours and you two look as happy as we feel,” the blonde replied, smiling. Her accent was lighter than her wife’s.

The red-headed male chuckled. “Congratulations.”

“And to ya’ two.” The brunette smiled. “I’m Zoë, by the way.” She held out her hand and Aron shook it.

“Michelle,” the blonde spoke up, smiling.

“I’m Aron and this is-”

“Minhyun,” the younger male spoke up. “I can introduce myself.” His accent was thick as he pronounced the English words.

Aron chuckled. “Sorry, I know.”

Zoë tilted her head curiously. “Where are ya’ guys from?”

“South Korea. Though, I was born and raised here in Cali,” Aron explained.

Michelle smiled at Minhyun. “How do ya’ like the Californian sun, Minheh- ah sorry.” Her cheeks turned red from the miss-pronunciation.

Minhyun chuckled a little. “It’s okay. Call me Min. I like the sun. It’s hotter than I am used to.”

“We’re from Texas ourselves. We’re used to the heat,” Zoë commented. Her freckled cheeks puffed up when she smiled.

“Oh, I see. So you decided to get married up here?” Aron drifted over to the shallow end so that he could stand on the bottom. The other three followed.

“Yeah. We’ve always wanted to visit the coast so we thought, ‘why not get married while we’re at it?’”

Aron nodded and Michelle glanced between the two males. “So you wanted to get married in your home state?”

“That and South Korea isn’t as supportive with this kind of relationship.”

“We totally get that.” Zoë sighed. Michelle climbed out of the pool and walked over to a pile of towels and a gym bag. “Zo, our spa appointment is in five minutes,” she announced.

“Ah, we gotta go then. We’ll probably see ya’ two again while we’re ‘ere.” Zoë got out as well and she and Michelle waved.

Aron and Minhyun returned the waves as the two women got farther and farther away. The medium watched his husband sigh and fall back, floating on the surface of the pool. The couple on the chairs were the only others at the pool. Aron smirked and dunked under the water, disappearing from Minhyun’s view.

Moments later the unsuspecting brunet let out a squeal, getting pulled under the water by his ankle. Aron dragged him down and broke above the surface moments later. He laughed, water dripping from his hair and chin. Minhyun came up soon after, sputtering and glaring daggers at his husband.

“You’re going to get it!” he warned.

The war was declared and the two battled it out in the pool until the sun was nearing the tree line and the two were more prune than human.

 

 

 

Aron woke up by an unwelcome smack in the face. The medium grumbled and peeked open an eye to see Minhyun rolled onto his stomach with his arm thrown over Aron’s face. That wasn’t a very nice way to be woken out of a dream.

The blond smiled to himself when the light streaming through the window caught the gleam of the gold band adorning Minhyun’s finger and he temporarily forgot the fingers poking his nose. The proposal still hadn’t fully sunk into Aron’s mind, even though he was the one who knelt and asked the big question. It had only been a few days but the whole concept of _fiancé_ was still just an idea to the medium, instead of a fact. But still, here he was dreaming about the wedding and honeymoon way in advance. He had only searched up places so far, looking at ideal wedding spots and hotels for them to stay at. Two of the options seemed to have stuck in his head.

Minhyun’s hand was becoming irritating, nails uncomfortably scratching Aron’s cheek. The medium lifted the long appendage and sat up, letting the sheets pool in his lap. “Min,” the blond whispered, running his fingertips up and down the taller male’s back.

The brunet mumbled in his sleep and shivered lightly. Aron smiled devilishly and ran the tips of his fingers lightly over the small of his back. “Baby, wake up,” he cooed in English, leaning down to blow hot air into Minhyun’s ear.

The brunet turned his head away, effectively hiding his ear but at the same time bearing his other ear to Aron’s teasing. The medium’s smile grew and he let his fingers travel lower, slipping under the edge of the sheet that was folded along Minhyun’s waist. Slowly, Aron slid his foot along Minhyun’s calf and found the inside of his bare thigh. The taller male groaned in his sleep, causing Aron to freeze, unsure if he woke up.

“Minhyun,” the blond whispered, gently massaging the skin stretched across Minhyun’s backbone. Aron smirked and decided to act, playfully pinching his fiancé’s ass and tugging the piercing in his exposed ear with his teeth.

Minhyun cried out, thrashing wildly. Now he was awake.

Aron narrowly avoided the flailing arms and legs and laughed at the deadly glare sent his way. “That _hurt_ ,” the brunet hissed.

“Sorry, but not sorry. Your ass is just too tempting in the morning, and afternoon, and evening. So pretty much at any time of the day.” Aron grinned innocently.

Minhyun huffed and flopped onto his stomach again, burying his face into his pillow. “Let me sleep.”

“Nope, not a chance,” Aron replied. “There is no way you’re going to be sleeping peacefully in here with absolutely nothing on that glorious body. I suggest that you either get out of bed, throw on some clothes and say hi to sunlight or we can go for round three right now.”

Minhyun just waved his hand above his head, almost hitting Aron’s face, and snuggled deeper into his tangled cocoon of sheets.

Aron would have none of that. The medium shifted lower on the bed and ducked under the covers. Moments later, Minhyun’s shrill squeal bounced around the room. Sunlight would have to wait for a little while longer.

 

 

 

 

“Is the coffee ready yet?” Minhyun asked, perched on a stool at the kitchen island. His sleepy expression wouldn’t be going anywhere until he was given his morning coffee.

“Almost,” Aron replied, moving around the kitchen to flip their omelets and finish frying the bacon.

“When do you want to have the wedding?” The brunet asked for the umpteenth time.

“My answer is still the same; we’ll figure that out later. Can we just enjoy being fiancés for now?”

Minhyun hummed and jumped to his feet when the coffee maker went off, signaling that it was done. Aron plated their omelets and flipped the bacon. The morning had become a routine; it was almost boring.

“Shoot, we’re out of creamer. I’ll go get some more. Be right back.” Minhyun pecked Aron’s cheek and headed for the door. A deep dread settled in Aron’s stomach. He didn’t know why but he felt nervous all of a sudden. He felt like neither of them should step foot out of the apartment.

“Hey, can’t you just go without today? Or just use milk.” The medium tried to casually stop his fiancé from leaving the house.

“The corner store is just down the street. You know how I am with my coffee.” Minhyun smiled and slipped on his shoes. “I’ll be back in a few minutes. Don’t miss me too much.”

Aron watched from the doorway as the brunet walked down the hall and stepped into the elevator. The worry multiplied and he had to practically force himself to shut the door and return to the stove so that the bacon didn’t burn. He couldn’t shake the feeling as he slowly ate his omelet alone at the kitchen island. His eyes kept flickering up to the digital clock on the microwave. Five minutes passed and the knot in Aron’s stomach tightened. Ten minutes passed and Aron felt that it was harder to breathe. The medium had felt this way before when a spirit attached itself to him. It hadn’t happened to him in a while.

“I’m back,” Minhyun called suddenly. The blond jumped at least three feet in his seat. He hadn’t even heard him come in. Minhyun started laughing, finding his fiancé’s reaction hilarious.

“Don’t do that. You nearly gave me a heart attack!” Aron exclaimed, his heart beating a mile a minute. The medium could hardly hear the car horns and sirens from the bustling city streets of Seoul below them over the beating in his ears.

“Sorry,” Minhyun apologized and wrapped his arms around his fiancé’s chest from behind.

“Where’s the creamer?” The medium didn’t see any plastic bag or little carton anywhere.

“They were out of it. I’ll live with milk for today.”

Aron flinched when Minhyun brushed his fingers along his collarbone by accident. “You’re cold!”

The younger male turned sheepish. “I might have rummaged through the ice cream freezer while I was there. I didn’t get any though.”

The blond couldn’t help but start laughing. Minhyun looked like a child who was caught with his hand in the cookie jar. It was amusing. Aron was just about to playfully reprimand him when Minhyun suddenly planted a cold kiss on his lips.

Aron jumped a little at the cool smooth mouth pressed against his. That little liar, he _did_ have ice cream. The medium abandoned that thought for the time being and enjoyed the feeling of the kiss. The blond began letting his hands roam his fiancé’s body but the owner of said body stopped him.

“Can we just stay inside all day, alone? I just want to lounge around, talking and cuddling.”

The request seemed simple enough. Aron readily agreed and he got up, taking Minhyun’s cool fingers in his own and led him to the sofa in the other room. The pair got comfortable on the couch and Aron shifted them so that Minhyun was half lying across the couch, leaning against the blond’s side. The medium used the arm of the couch as a prop and wrapped his free arm around his lover. A flash of silver passed Aron’s line of sight as he was holding the younger male but as soon as it appeared, it disappeared.

“You know how much I love you, right?” Minhyun suddenly asked.

Aron was just about to respond when the phone began ringing. Minhyun shivered violently and before Aron could even tighten his hold on him, the lights flickered and the phone’s ringing abruptly cut off. A power outage? If it was, it was quick.

“Why are you so cold suddenly?” Aron asked, rubbing Minhyun’s arms.

“I’m fine. Are you going to answer my question?” The brunet rested his head.

The medium kissed Minhyun’s temple. “I know how much you love me. I love you too.”

The younger smiled but it didn’t reach his eyes. There was a deeper emotion behind the smile.

Suddenly, Aron’s cell phone started vibrating in his pocket and he fished it out but the vibrating had stopped. He frowned and fiddled with the device, finding the battery to be all of a sudden dead. There was absolutely no explanation, except spirit interception. Often, spirits would drain the batteries to cell phones and cameras, as well as play with the electricity. Maybe that was why Minhyun was so cold; a spirit may have attached itself to him. The medium couldn’t sense any presence and his spirit guilds hadn’t shown anything. Something was _off._

“Where do you think you would be if I hadn’t come into your life?” Minhyun questioned. It seemed the brunet wanted to venture the deep subjects.

Aron took a moment to imagine it. He would have remained a social-outcast mainly, with maybe Ren, Baekho and Jason as his only friends. He would have achieved his degree, just as he did now but he would have probably moved back to the US eventually. Minhyun was the primary reason the blond was still in Korea.

Aron told his fiancé as such and the brunet chewed on his cheek, mulling the answer over. “Do you ever regret meeting me?”

“Never,” Aron answered immediately. He would never regret it. “You’re my family, my life now. A life without you would be _unbearable_.”

Minhyun dropped his gaze to the floor and Aron watched the unknown emotions run across his face. They were too quick and sudden for the medium to distinguish between them. He just hoped this wasn’t anything too serious. If it was a spirit, he hoped it showed itself soon, for his sake and of course, Minhyun’s.

“Hold me,” Minhyun requested, his voice was small.

Aron held him. The two of them lay like that, on the couch, in silence. The medium must have been dozing off because he hardly heard what Minhyun whispered to him – at least he _thought_ Minhyun whispered it. Maybe it was his imagination.

“I’m sorry, Ronnie. I wanted to do so much. It seems I had a different path. I love you so much. _Remember me_.”

The next time the medium woke up; he didn’t remember ever hearing anything. Minhyun was still curled up against him and he was still cold. Aron shifted and another flash of silver invaded his vision before disappearing. Maybe he was finally going crazy after all these years of ghost whispering.

“Are you awake, sleepyhead?” Minhyun asked, smiling up at Aron.

 The blond nodded and rubbed his eye. “Mhm. How long was I out?”

“A little over two hours I think.”

Aron grunted in reply and yawned, stretching his arms above his head. A frown crossed Minhyun’s face and he caught his fiancé’s gaze. Those almond brown eyes were speaking volumes to the medium. Love, sorrow, regret, guilt, and a little desperation shone through them. Aron had no idea where it was all coming from.

“Ronnie,” Minhyun whispered, tears shimmering in his voice. “I’m out of time.”

“What?” The medium was at a total loss on what his fiancé meant.

Minhyun stood up and Aron could finally fully see it. The source of the shining from before; connected to Minhyun’s back, where his heart was generally located, was a taunt silver cord. It shone when he moved and faded a foot or two behind him in the direction of the front door. Aron’s stomach filled with dread again, so much colder than it was this morning.

Before he could say anything, Minhyun took his hand and pulled him up off the couch. “I have to show you something.”

The medium found that he couldn’t speak, his throat wouldn’t produce sound. He let the brunet lead him to the front door and into the hallway and to the elevator, still in their slippers. That was hardly a concern right now since they were currently following a faint silver cord that was protruding from Minhyun’s chest. Aron stumbled along, letting himself be pulled along by his fiancé.

They made it out onto the streets of Seoul and continued walking down the sidewalk, stopping at crossings and taking several turns. Aron kept receiving weird looks but Minhyun didn’t let up until they made it to the doors of Seoul National University Hospital. The younger male stopped momentarily at the front doors but soon pulled Aron along inside. In the chaos of the emergency care unit, Aron’s presence was left pretty much ignored. In all the confusion, Minhyun’s cool grip had disappeared. A nurse came up to Aron, asking him the reason he was standing in the middle of a bustling, bloody room of patients and doctors. The nurse was quickly pulled away by a doctor in a white coat and Aron was left to glance around aimlessly. Minhyun suddenly grabbed him again and pulled him down a hall with more private rooms. He stood in front of room 213 but before he could read the name below the number, he was pushed inside by Minhyun.

The room was cold, white and too clean, like most hospital rooms. It was designed for only one patient. Aron could hear the buzzing and whirring of different machines and noticed the occupied bed and occupied chair. The figure in the chair stood in a rush and Aron realized it was Sujin, Minhyun’s sister of all people.

She was disheveled and looked a lot older than she was. The medium noticed that she had been crying. Fresh tears gathered at the corners of her eyes and her expression grew angry. “ _Where have you been_?” she hissed.

Minhyun let go of the medium and stood next to the figure that was lying on the bed. From this angle and distance, Aron couldn’t make out the face of the patient but still he felt his heart plummet to his feet.

Things were beginning to add up.

The silver cord lead from Minhyun to the patient on the bed and Aron felt his throat close up. He couldn’t breathe. The nervous feeling when Minhyun left. The power outage and sudden cutting off of all calls. The coolness of his skin. The strange way he looked and talked. _Remember me._

Aron’s mind had been toyed with, by Minhyun, to keep him in the dark about it. All connections to the news were cut off. Had he really felt him? Did they really kiss? Did they really lie together? Was it all an illusion?

Aron stumbled towards the bed, mind shutting down and heart shattering into a million pieces.

_Minhyun._

Minhyun smiled a little, standing next to the bed. “I’m sorry.” He faded, the silver cord dissolving into thin air. A loud, steady beep echoed around the room and Aron screamed.

 

 

 

Aron woke up with a jolt, his chest heaving and sweat plastering his hair to his forehead. His heart was beating rapidly, almost as if it wanted to rip itself out of his chest. The medium gripped the roots of his hair and tried to keep in his sobs. Tears slipped from the corners of his eyes no matter how much he attempted to stop them. He was alone, something that had become the norm.  
  
It was overwhelming, having to experience such lifelike dreams over and over again. He was being tortured; tortured by what _could have been_. 

It was so vivid. If the medium didn’t know better he would have believed that all of that had actually happened but in reality only the last dream was real. A memory he would do _anything_ to forget, to _do over_.

The wedding and honeymoon were a product of his inner desires and plans he used to have for the future. _A future he could no longer have_. There were things that his mind and the spiritual influence got wrong. His parents were dead. Tom was a homophobe and probably wouldn’t have come to his wedding. Jaewan would have never spoken such words about him and Minhyun. Minhyun’s mother wouldn’t have been so accepting so easily. These facts reflected the deep desires of Aron’s mind, desires of Minhyun’s and how he believed things would have played out. Minhyun was still torturing him.

If only the nightmare was wrong too. The medium ran his hand over the empty spot next to him on the bed. He looked up when a bright light appeared at the foot of the bed. A silhouette took shape and then the vivid details of his lover became visible. 

Minhyun was as beautiful as he was the day he jogged to that corner store and never came back, physically at least. He was wearing a white t-shirt and white jeans and a halo of white light surrounded his brown hair. The sight of him made Aron’s heart ache and more tears filled the medium’s vision. His image was both a lovely sight and a brutal reminder. This way Aron would never forget how sharp his jaw was, or how narrow his eyes were, or how his hair fell just right over his eyebrows. But Aron couldn’t touch him, couldn’t feel the warmth of his fingertips or the caress of his breath. Minhyun was only an image, a mirage that was constantly toying with Aron’s heart.

“Why are you doing this?” The medium asked; his voice was rough from crying.

Of course, he got no answer. He never did.  

“Do you have fun sending me these dreams? Do you like watching me suffer?” Aron’s voice steadily grew stronger and louder. “Is your afterlife so boring that you have to find entertainment in torturing me?”

The spirit remained silent. Aron couldn’t detect a single change of expression from the apparition. This wasn’t Aron’s Minhyun. His boyfriend didn’t act this way. It had been like this since the day Minhyun’s spirit finally let go of his body. Once he gave up, it was like all personality had been destroyed during the process. Aron was facing a stranger wearing Minhyun’s face. That didn’t make it any less painful.

“I can’t take these dreams anymore! Quit playing with my mind! It isn’t fair!” The medium threw a pillow at the figure but the object went right through empty air and hit the wall with a soft thump. “Stop it! This isn’t fair! I can’t take this anymore! Stop haunting my dreams! _Just leave me alone_!” Aron practically screamed.

Minhyun’s spirit just smiled sadly and faded into nothing. The medium sat there, tears streaming down his cheeks and his t-shirt sticking to his overheated body uncomfortably.

He was _gone_.

“ _No_ … don’t leave me… I didn’t… I didn’t mean it. Minhyun, _please_ … _don’t leave me_ …” Aron whispered, tragically.

Sobs soon took over and Minhyun’s name became a mantra on his lips. The medium fell to his side on the bed and curled up as if to keep his heart together. The pain was too much and Aron eventually cried himself to sleep.

 

 

 

 

Time seemed to pass oddly. It was as if a chunk of Aron’s time had been erased. It could have been hours, days or weeks since he had so foolishly cast Minhyun’s spirit away. He couldn’t recall what he had done in that lost time or if anything had happened. At this point, he still hadn’t moved from the position he was in, seated on the couch. Who knew how he had made it there in the first place.

He should move; he should find a more comfortable spot to wallow in his depression. The bedroom would seem like an ideal spot but his body wouldn’t cooperate. It was as if his mind wouldn’t allow him to move towards that closed door. It was as if his mind was protecting him from witnessing whatever lay beyond it; an empty bed and shattered memories.

Aron remained where he was. He felt lighter than he had in months. Like a weight had been taken off his shoulders; the pain he felt in his heart had disappeared. He felt at peace.

The medium got to his feet, unsure of why but finding he couldn’t stop himself. A figure was standing across the room, as still as a statue.

He wasn’t bathed in light like the last time. This time he wore the same sweater and jeans he wore the day of his death. Minhyun looked almost real. Aron hardly processed any of it and practically threw himself at the spirit.

Relief flooded his chest. _He had come back._

“Min-,” Aron choked out, tears collecting at the corners of his eyes. It seemed all he could do was cry. “I’m so sorry – I didn’t mean it –”

Before he could think anything through, the shorter male threw his arms around the apparition. He expected empty, cold air, but instead Aron felt _warmth_. Under his fingertips, he felt solid, warm _flesh_. Minhyun was _real_.

“What?” Aron wondered aloud, gazing up into the deep brown eyes of his lover.

Minhyun easily stepped away from the medium’s hold and drifted along the floor, making no sound. He passed through the door to the bedroom as if it wasn’t there. He was still a spirit, he still wasn’t physically there. But Aron could have sworn he had felt him. He could touch him.

Aron closed his eyes and once he opened them, he was suddenly in his bedroom. Minhyun was there, standing at the side of the bed, staring at him. The medium noticed something else in the room.

There was a cord suspended from the fan, tied around the neck of a hanging body. Socked feet dangled above the floor and the body slowly turned until the face was recognizable.

 _It was Aron’s body_.

The past two days hit the medium like a ton of bricks and he gasped loudly, hands going to his throat on their own accord. His depression, his despair, the loneliness, the heartbreak, the suffering; it was all there. Having dealt with the dreams for so long after Minhyun’s departure from this plane and having cast his spirit away, only to regret it right after. It was all too much.

Aron had ended it. It was all to be with Minhyun.

“Min, you understand right?” Aron asked, stumbling towards the taller male. They were both spirits now, drifting in the dimension between Earth and the Afterlife. “I did this – it was all for _you_.”

Minhyun stared at him; a sad, pitying smile graced his lips. “No, this wasn’t for me. This was all for _you_.”

His figure faded away and Aron was left utterly alone, even in death. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm ready for the pitchforks and torches.
> 
> I do believe this chapter is a little far fetched but it's fiction so who cares. I hope it wasn't confusing with the 'dream or reality' thing. Any questions just ask. I feel really bad for destroying Minron like this and I promise not all my current or future fics will be as depressing. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Until next time!


End file.
